Digimon: adventure y frontier, el poder de la luz y la oscuridad
by alan.cantu.alex
Summary: un antiguo mal renace desde las sombras, los adventure junto con los frontier le hará frente, y juntos lucharan usando todo su poder para que el digimundo y el mundo humano no cigan en sus manos, pelearan usando el verdadero poder de la luz y la oscuridad, ¿pero sera suficiente para los adventure y alguno miembros del frontier derrotarlo con su nivel actual? adventure/frontier
1. El inicio de una nueva aventura

**Hola soy nuevo en esto de hacer fanfic los consejos son bienvenidos y espero que les agrade. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un mensaje del digimundo**

Han pasado 2 años desde la batalla contra malomyotismon desde esa batalla el digimundo ha vivido en plena armonía y los niños elegidos junto a sus digimon ayudaron a reparar todos los daños que el emperador de los digimon causo, Pero no sabían que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

~en alguna parte del digimundo~

muy pronto recuperare mis poderes, y destruiré a los niños elegidos junto a sus digimon y a esos patéticos guerreros legendarios, HAHAHA. Dijo una voz llena de maldad.

~en el mundo humano en la casa de izzy~

¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!

Tentomon: ¡izzy tienes correo! Dijo un insecto digimon con ojos grandes y verdes con forma de Catarina.

Izzy: gracias Tentomon, ¿me pregunto quién lo envió? Pregunto izzy mientras estaba en su cuarto con su ordenador.

_¡Alerta! _

_¡Izzy! ¡Hay problemas dile a Tai y a los demás que se reúnan rápido, cuando lleguen presiona el botón aceptar, El digimundo está en graves problemas nuevamente! ¡Date prisa! _

_Gennai._

Tentomon: ¡el digimundo está en peligro! ¡Izzy! Grito Tentomon.

Izzy: ¡No puede ser, esto es malo! Dijo un apresurado y alarmado izzy.

Entonces, izzy busco Rápidamente en sus pantalones su teléfono celular.

Izzy: ¡rápido, Tai contesta! dijo izzy con desesperación en su voz.

~en la casa de Tai~

Kari: Tai estoy haciendo la tarea contesta tú. Dijo la hermana menor de Tai. Que estaba haciendo su tarea en su cama y a su lado su dormido compañero gatomon

Tai: está bien yo contesto. Dijo el antiguo niño elegido del valor levantándose perezosamente de su cama donde estaba dormido su digimon agumon.

~En el teléfono~

_Tai: hola, ¿quién es? Pregunto el ex elegido del valor._

_Izzy: ¡Tai, Soy izzy rápido reúne a todos a Matt, Sora, Davis a todos date prisa! Dijo gritando izzy en la otra línea._

_Tai: ¡izzy cálmate y dime que sucede para que estés gritando tanto! Dijo un enojado y preocupado Tai._

_Izzy: Tai me llego en mensaje de Gennai dice que el digimundo está en peligro. Dijo izzy un poco más calmado._

_Tai: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a estar a allí en 50 minutos! grito Tai colgando el teléfono va directamente a su cuarto._

~devuelta en el cuarto de Tai~

Tai: ¡Kari deja de hacer tu tarea, agarra tu terminal-D, y mándales un mensaje a todos diles que vallan a la casa de izzy en 50 minutos! Dijo gritando Tai, el grito fue tan fuerte que despertó a gatomon y a agumon.

Kari: ¿qué pasa, Tai porque tan apresurado? Pregunta Kari mientras estaba escribiendo en su terminal-d lo que su hermano le pidió que escribiera.

Tai: A izzy le llego un mensaje de Gennai dice que el digimundo está en peligro. Dijo Tai esa declaración dejo perplejos a los que estaban en la habitación.

Kari: (espero que no sea nada comparado con lo sucedido con malomyotismon) pensó tristemente Kari.

~en casa de izzy~

Izzy: me alegra ver que todos están aquí. Dijo alegremente al ver que ya estaban todos reunidos.

El grupo estaba compuesto por Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken y sus digimon Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Palmon, gomamon, Demiveemon, Poromon, Upamon y wormmon. Sin mencionar a Tentomon y a izzy

Sora: vinimos tan rápido como pudimos después de saber que el digimundo estaba en peligro otra vez. Dijo con una sonrisa la ex elegida del amor pero con un grado de preocupación en su tono

Biyomon: después de 2 años de reconstruir el digimundo que había quedado debastado con el problemas de las agujas de control y la semilla de la oscuridad. Aparece un nuevo problema. Dijo con tristeza la compañera de sora

Mimi: me gustaría que el digimundo no estuviera en peligro tantas veces así no tendríamos que luchar. Dijo con tristeza la peli naranja

Davis: a mí también pero no se puede evitar, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar a resolver este problema para que el digimundo puede estar en paz. Dijo Davis con una cara seria.

Tk: Davis tiene toda la razón, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahorra. Dijo Tk mientras cargaba a Patamon.

Joe: yo estaba en medio de un examen, pero supongo que el digimundo es un poco más importante ahorra. Dijo el mayor del grupo.

Gomamon: bien dicho Joe. Dijo gomamon con una sonrisa.

Tai/Matt/izzy/Cody: oigan dejemos la conversación para después vamos a escuchar lo que nos quiere decir Gennai. Dijeron los 4 al unísono.

Yolei: si vamos a escuchar a Gennai después hablamos. Dijo Yolei mientras tiene a Poromon en sus brazos.

En ese momento izzy le da clic al botón que Gennai le menciono y en eso aparece un holograma de un hombre joven con cabello café y una extraña túnica blanca.

Gennai: hola elegidos ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último contacto. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ken: Gennai ¿que está pasando en el digimundo? Dijo ken con un tono de voz casi molesta.

Gennai: A ver por donde empiezo, a sí. Como sabrán el digimundo está compuesto por una gran base de datos, esa base de datos es están grande que no cabe en el digimundo que ustedes conocen, para guardar tanta información hizo falta crear otros tipos de digimundos que ustedes no conocen. Que provienen de diferentes partes del planeta.

Izzy: ¿otros tipos de digimundos? Pregunto asombrado izzy, y los otros miraron a Gennai sorprendidos.

Gennai: así es, y cada uno es muy diferente. Ahorra prepárense porque voy a decirles cual es el problema que atormenta al digimundo esta vez y tiene que ver con los otros digimundos que les platique. Dijo Gennai seriamente.

Los niños elegidos y sus digimon decidieron prestar toda su atención a Gennai.

Gennai: Esta es la historia de lucemon y los 10 guerreros legendarios. Digo Gennai seriamente.

**En el próximo capítulo: el ángel caído lucemon y los** **ancient digimons.**


	2. El nuevo peligro

aquí esta el capitulo 2 espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: el ángel caído lucemon y los ancient digimons**

Agumon: ¿Quiénes son los guerreros legendarios? pregunto agumon sin saber de qué hablaba Gennai.

Gennai: déjame empezar desde el principio. Dijo Gennai mientras empezaba su relato.

Gennai: hace mucho tiempo en otro digimundo hubo una guerra entre digimons del tipo humano y digimons del tipo animal. Dijo Gennai En ese momento Gennai fue interrumpido por Gabumon.

Gabumon: ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices entre digimons del tipo animal y digimons del tipo humano? Pregunto Gabumon.

Palmon: se refiere a digimons como tú, yo, o agumon que somos digimons del tipo animal y digimons como angemon y angewomon que son del tipo humano. Dijo Palmon

Cody: eso me parece muy lógico. Dijo Cody con seriedad.

Gennai: exactamente, a eso me refiero Palmon, ahorra en que estaba, a ya me acorde. Dijo Gennai acordándose donde se había quedado.

Gennai: hubo una guerra entre digimons del tipo humano y digimons del tipo animal durante eso un digimon apareció para detener la lucha y su nombre era lucemon un digimon ángel. Dijo Gennai

Gennai: cuando lucemon detuvo la lucha gobernó el digimundo con sabiduría y amor, pero con el tiempo lucemon fue corrompido por la maldad y gobernó el digimundo con tiranía, lucemon tenía en su poder el emblema del digi-peligró eso significaba que era un peligro para el digimundo y el mundo humano por eso era considerado un digimon muy poderoso y nadie podía derrotarlo, pero un día aparecieron 10 digimons del nivel mega que lucharon juntos para sellar a lucemon en la zona oscura del digimundo y ellos trajeron paz, pero desgraciadamente sacrificaron sus vidas, y fueron llamados los 10 guerreros legendarios que aparecerían otra vez cuando el digimundo estuviera en graves problemas. Y sus nombres eran:

Ancientgreymon del fuego.

Ancientgarurumon de la luz.

Ancientkazemon del viento.

Ancientbeetlemon del trueno.

Ancientmegatheriumon del hielo.

Ancientwisetmon del metal.

Ancientmermaimon del agua.

Ancientvolcamon de la tierra.

AncientTroiamon de la madera.

Ancientsphinxmon de la oscuridad

Tk: ¡Uno de los guerreros legendarios es un digimon de la oscuridad! Grito Tk con sorpresa.

Gennai: así es, Tk no todos los digimons oscuros son malignos, hay algunos que luchan por el bien del digimundo, y otros no como devimon o myotismon.

Tk miro a Gennai con sorpresa, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez Gennai tenía razón, tal vez no todos los digimons oscuros eran malos.

Gennai: ahora les diré cuál es el problema. Dijo Gennai con gran seriedad y todos fijaron su atención a Gennai.

Gennai: lucemon ha vuelto y su objetivo es destruir al mundo humano y gobernar ambos mundos. Dijo Gennai con gran seriedad. Llenando de terror toda la habitación.

Kari: ¿gobernar ambos mundos? Dijo Kari con preocupación.

Gennai: Y me temo que no podrán ganarle a lucemon solos, por eso le pediremos ayuda a los guerreros legendarios. Dijo Gennai.

Todos miraron a Gennai sorprendidos.

Tai: ¿pero cómo les pediremos ayuda no que dieron sus vidas para derrotarlo? Pregunto a Gennai.

Gennai: así es, pero hace tiempo lucemon fue liberado. Dijo Gennai

Gennai: después de que derrotaron a malomyotismon, el digimundo de los guerreros legendarios también se había envuelto en un gran problema, yo no se me todos los detalles, solo sé que en su digimundo una de los gobernantes de su digimundo llamados los 3 ángeles celestiales ophanimon, llamo a puñado de niños para que ellos se convirtieran en los niños elegidos de ese digimundo, en total fueron 6 niños del puñado, yo creo que de alguna manera ellos tendrán las respuestas de cómo derrotar a lucemon ya que ellos fueron lo que lo derrotaron la última vez cuando fue liberado. Dijo Gennai.

Mimi: entonces ¿quieres que busquemos a esos niños elegidos para que nos ayuden? Pregunto Mimi.

Gennai: exactamente. Dijo Gennai afirmando la pregunta de Mimi.

Izzy: ¿sabes si ellos tienen D-3 Davis y los demás o como los nuestro? Pregunto izzy.

Gennai: me temo que eso, no lo sé. Dijo Gennai sin poder darles una respuesta.

Gennai: ya me tengo que ir, ya no puedo que darme mucho tiempo aquí, dos cosas más sé que esos niños elegidos ahorra viven en odaiba, y tengan cuidado puede que lucemon envié digimons para vencerlos. Dijo Gennai.

Tai: gracias Gennai eso facilitará nuestra búsqueda, excepto lo último. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

Gennai: buena suerte chicos, adiós.

Tai: bien chicos, mañana como es sábados todos vamos a buscar por separado, así cubriremos más terreno y podremos encontrarlos más rápido ¿están de acuerdo? Pregunto Tai.

Matt: por mi está bien. Dijo Matt con una sonrisa

Tk: yo igual.

Kari: estoy de acuerdo.

Joe: yo tendré examen el sábado pero después que termine el examen yo también buscare.

Davis: yo quería ir con Kari. Dijo Davis llorando.

Yolei: cállate, buscaremos por separado.

Ken: entonces estamos de acuerdo ¿verdad Cody? Dijo ken con una sonrisa.

Cody: sí. Dijo Cody también con una sonrisa.

Mimi: cuando pueda yo también buscare.

Sora: yo no tengo problema.

Izzy: yo igual necesito obtener más información sobre lo que nos enfrentamos más sobre lucemon.

Tai: muy bien todos estamos de acuerdo.

~en ese momento en una cancha de futbol ~

Chico misterioso: ¡jaaaa! Grito un muchacho mientras pateaba un balón de futbol.

Chico misterioso: *suspiro* no puede creer que ya ha pasado un año desde lo que paso con lucemon y susanoomon.

¡BRR! ¡BRR! ¡BRR!

Era su celular un mensaje de texto, cuando lo abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que decía el mensaje:

_"guerrero legendario del fuego"_

_"quieres salvar al digimundo una vez más"_

_"si o no"_

**En el próximo episodio: el regreso de los Guerreros legendarios.**


	3. El regreso de los guerreros legendarios

**aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: el regreso de los guerreros legendarios y el mensaje de ophanimon.**

_"guerrero del fuego"_

_"quieres salvar al digimundo una vez más"_

_"si o no"_

Chico misterioso: este mensaje, ¡ophanimon!, necesito encontrar a los otros, probablemente ya les haya llegado el mensaje. Dijo esto con un tono preocupado.

Voz misteriosa: no es necesario que nos busques takuya. Dijo con una voz tranquila.

Takuya: ¡Koji! ¡Zoe! ¡Tommy! ¡JP! ¡Koichi!. Dijo con alegría el guerrero del fuego al ver a sus amigos. Koji el chico más serio del grupo y a veces un lobo solitario pero su mejor amigo, su hermano mayor Koichi que alguna vez fue el guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad duskmon, Zoe la única chica del grupo, Tommy el más joven del grupo, y JP en un año mayor de todo excepto por tommy.

Takuya: ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba amigos? Pregunto el guerrero del fuego.

Koichi: bueno, veraz, koji y yo estábamos paseando cuando nos llegó el mensaje de ophanimon. Dijo el hermano mayor de koji.

Koji: después fuimos a buscar a los otros, fuimos por primero Zoe. Dijo el más serio de los gemelos.

Zoe: A mí me llego el mensaje cuando estaba en mi casa y ahí fue cuando koji y Koichi me vinieron a buscar. Dijo la una chica del grupo.

JP: yo estaba con tommy enseñándoles a sus amigos unos trucos de magia cuando nos llegó el mensaje. Dijo el mayor del grupo.

Tommy: íbamos a ir a buscarte cuando nos encontramos a koji, Koichi y Zoe. Dijo el más joven.

Koji: íbamos a tu casa, pero conociéndote sabíamos que ibas a estar aquí. Dijo el guerrero de la luz.

Zoe: un mensaje de ophanimon eso significa que nos necesitan otra vez en el digimundo. Dijo con una cara seria.

JP: debemos hacer algo el digimundo es como nuestro segundo hogar.

Koichi: yo solo estuve en espíritu y como duskmon pero estoy de acuerdo con JP.

Tommy: todos sabemos que responder, no es necesario preguntar.

Koji: tommy tiene razón, no es necesario preguntar.

Takuya: ¡listos chicos!

Todos: ¡Siiiiiii!

Todos los guerreros presionaron al mismo tiempo una tecla de su celular respondiendo sí.

Ophanimon: _ha pasado mucho tiempo guerreros. _Dijo ophanimon con una voz suave.

Takuya: ophanimon que está pasando en el digimundo.

Ophanimon: _seré breve, lucemon ha revivido_. Dijo ophanimon con preocupación.

Todos los guerreros escucharon perplejos lo que ophanimon les había dicho.

Koji: ¿pero cómo es posible? Si nosotros mismos lo destruimos. Pregunto el guerrero de la luz.

Ophanimon: _destruyeron al lucemon que nació del digihuevo oscuro, y purificaron al digihuevo que estaba con él._

De repente todos se acordaron lo sucedido era cierto habían purificado a lucemon y salió volando un digihuevo y con él estaba el digihuevo oscuro.

Takuya: es cierto lo recuerdo.

Tommy: yo también.

Zoe: entonces, lucemon regreso así que debemos derrotarlo como la última vez.

Ophanimon: me temo que esta vez no será tan fácil, lucemon todavía no ha recuperado todos sus poderes, pero creo que esta vez volverá más fuerte que nunca. Pero no estarán solos recibirán ayuda de aliados.

Koji: ¿más aliado? ¿Quiénes? Pregunto koji.

Ophanimon: pronto los conocerán.

Koichi: ¿sabes dónde se esconde lucemon? Pregunto Koichi.

Ophanimon: me temo que no sé dónde está. Y Lucemon ha corrompido a muchos digimons, eso significa que está preparando un ataque a ambos mundos.

JP: un ataque y a ambos mundos ¿no que los digimon no podían venir al mundo humano?

Ophanimon: parece que lucemon ha encontrado la forma de llevarlos al mundo humano y planea atacarlo mientras recupera sus poderes, no se preocupen por el digimundo seraphimon, cherubimon, yo y todos los digimons que aún no han sido corrompidos protegeremos al digimundo, pero ustedes tienen que proteger al suyo.

Ophanimon: no me queda mucho tiempo voy a mandarle los digispirits y volveré a convertir sus celular a digivice otra vez y prepárense para el primer ataque. Dijo ophanimon. De repente una luz salió de los celulares convirtiéndolos de nuevo en D-tectores.

Takuya kanbara, te otorgo nuevamente los digispirits del fuego, y también los digispirits de la madera y la tierra.

Koji minamoto, te otorgo los digispirits de la luz, agua y acero.

Zoe orimoto, te otorgo los digispirits del viento.

JP shibayama, te otorgo los digispirits del trueno.

Tommy himi, te otorgo los digispirits del hielo.

Koichi kimura, te otorgo los digispirits de la oscuridad.

Ophanimon: chicos, cuando pueda volveré a hablar con ustedes con más información necesaria, hasta entonces protejan a su mundo.

Todos: ¡Siiii!

En ese momento la comunicación finalizo.

Takuya: es bueno verte agunimon. Dijo takuya viendo al digispirit de agunimon en su digivice.

Koji: hola lobomon. Dijo koji haciendo lo mismo que takuya.

Zoe: Felice di vederti (es bueno verte) kazemon.

Tommy: volvamos a luchar juntos kumamon.

JP: ha pasado mucho verte beetlemon.

Koichi: esta vez no seremos corrompidos por la maldad otra vez, lowemon.

Ahorra que todos tenían a sus digispirits decidieron quedarse a platicar un rato más.

Takuya: bien chicos vamos a preparamos para la batalla.

Zoe: si, esta vez no dejaremos que lucemon vuelva a dañar al digimundo ni al mundo humano.

Koichi: ¿me pregunto quiénes son esos aliados a que se refería ophanimon?

Tommy: ophanimon dijo que pronto los conoceríamos.

JP: me pregunto si ellos serán los dueños de los digispirits del agua, madera, acero, y tierra.

Koji: lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a conocerlos.

Takuya: bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas se está haciendo tarde.

Koji: si, tienes razón vámonos Koichi, nos vemos

Koichi: espérame koji, adiós chicos

Zoe: Ciao ragazzi (adiós chicos).

JP: vamos tommy, te acompaño a tu casa.

Tommy: si Jp, nos vemos takuya.

Takuya: será mejor que yo también me vaya a casa. _Lucemon, te derrotaremos. _Pensó takuya mientras se iba a casa.

~en el digimundo~

Lucemon: tú serás el primero en atacar, acábalos BlackRapidmon.

**En el próximo capítulo: el primer ataque, aparece lobomon de la luz.**


	4. El guerrero de la luz

**este es el capitulo 4 de mi fic disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: el primer ataque, aparece lobomon de la luz.**

~en alguna parte en odaiba~

Weregarurumon: Matt, ahí alguna señal de algún otro digivice. Dijo cansado mientras cargaba a Matt saltando edificio por edificio en busca de la señal de los elegidos del otro digimundo que les había mencionado Gennai el otro día.

Matt: nada, vamos descansar en este edificio un minuto amigo. Dijo al ver que su compañero digimon se estaba cansado.

Weregarurumon: bien, gracias Matt. Dijo mientras de-digievolucionaba a Gabumon, completamente exhausto se sentó en el techo del edificio donde decidieron descansar.

Matt: toma, después de tanto saltar por los edificios debió dejarte hambriento amigo, son las sobras de la cena de ayer y algo de pan que compre antes de empezar la búsqueda. Dijo Matt mientras le pasaba la bolsa con pan y las sobras a Gabumon.

Gabumon: gracias Matt, pero y tú, que ¿acaso tu no vas a comer? Pregunto preocupado al ver que Matt solo le pasaba la comida a él.

Matt: gracias Gabumon, pero tú, lo necesitas más que yo. Dijo En eso el estómago de Matt rugió verificando que él también tenía hambre.

Gabumon: ves tú, también necesitas comer Matt, ten, yo me como el pan y tú las sobras. Dijo sonriendo al ver que su amigo estaba sonrojando de vergüenza.

Matt: está bien vamos a comer. Dijo Matt agarrando las sobras y Gabumon el pan y comenzaron a comer, paso media hora hasta que escucharon un grito.

Personas: corran. Dijeron todos huyendo a todas direcciones corriendo alejándose del lugar.

En el techo Matt y Gabumon estuvieron viendo buscando el origen de ese alboroto y vieron a blackrapidmon que estaba destruyendo todos los edificios que estaban en su camino.

Matt: ¿Cuál es ese digimon? Pregunto al no reconocer el digimon que estaba destruyendo la ciudad.

Gabumon: es blackrapidmon es un digimon ultra ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Pregunto preguntándose porque blackrapidmon estaba destruyendo la ciudad.

Matt: debe ser uno de los digimon que fueron corrompidos por lucemon, debemos detenerlo, sé que no matamos digimon pero no creo que él vaya a querer resolver esto pacíficamente. Dijo mientas tomaba esa difícil decisión.

Gabumon: tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero, pero, no hay otra opción. Dijo estando de acuerdo con la decisión de Matt.

Matt: listo Gabumon, digievoluciona. Dijo alzando su digivice para para digievolucionar a Gabumon.

Gabumon: ¡Siiii! Dijo Grito.

**GABUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… GARURUMON.**

**GARURUMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… WEREGARURUMON.**

con blackrapidmon~

Blackrapidmon: ¡el señor lucemon tenía razón, el mundo humano es muy divertido hay muchas cosas para destruir! Dijo riendo mientras estaba destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

**GARRAS DE LOBO**

Blackrapidmon se volteó y vio que una ráfaga de energía iba directamente hacia, pero la esquiva con su gran velocidad.

Blackrapidmon: ¿Quién fue? Dijo molesto al ver que lo habian atacando.

Weregarurumon/Matt: nosotros y vinimos a detenerte. Dijeron los 2 al unísono.

Blackrapidmon: que suerte tengo, puedo destruir el mundo humano y a un elegido con su digimon, pero en serio creen que pueden derrotarme a mi blackrapidmon el guerrero veloz. Dijo mientras desaparecía con velocidad.

Weregarurumon: ¿dónde está? Pregunto Weregarurumon.

**TRIÁNGULO DORADO**

Un disparo en forma de triángulo purpura ataco de lleno a Weregarurumon.

Matt:** Weregarurumon.**

Blackrapidmon: sigues tu elegido de la amistad.

Weregarurumon:** Matt. **Grito al ver que su compañero estaba en peligro.

**Hoja Relámpago**

Un potente rayo con forma de flecha ataca a blackrapidmon por la espalda provocando que blackrapidmon se alejara de Matt.

Matt: raidramon, Davis llegaron justo a tiempo. Dijo con alegría al ver quien habían llegado a salvarlo.

Davis: estábamos de paso cuando oímos que estaban peleando y vinimos a ayudarte me alegra de haber llegado a tiempo.

Weregarurumon: Matt, estas bien. Dijo preocupado.

Matt: si estoy bien, gracias raidramon. Dijo agradeciendo a raidramon.

Raidramon: no hay problema. Dijo feliz.

Blackrapidmon: ¿ahora son 4? Eso hace mi trabajo más fácil. Tomen esto mi ráfaga de…

**FUEGO RAPIDO**

Dijo blackrapidmon lanzando muchos disparos de misiles desde sus brazos, dándole a Weregarurumon y a raidramon.

Matt/Davis: Weregarurumon-Raidramon. Gritando al mismo tiempo preocupados por sus digimons.

Weregarurumon y raidramon cayeron derrotados al mismo tiempo volviendo a ser Gabumon y veemon.

Blackrapidmon: pronto habrá dos elegidos menos

~cerca de la pelea~

Kouji: así que cuando ophanimon se refería con aliados se refería a ellos entonces tengo que ayudarlos.

**DIGISPIRIT DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… LOBOMON.**

en el campo de batalla~

Blackrapidmon: **MUERAN**. Grito a punto de acabarlos.

**LUZ CEGADORA**

Una bala de luz ataco a blackrapidmon alejándolo de los elegidos. Y lobomon apareció frente a blackrapidmon.

Blackrapidmon: ¿Quién eres tú? pregunto con furia.

Lobomon: soy el guerrero legendario lobomon de la luz.

Matt/Davis/Gabumon/veemon: el guerrero/legendario/lobomon/de la luz. Dijeron uno después del otro.

Blackrapidmon: un guerrero legendario te derrotare también. Dijo a punto de atacar a lobomon.

Lobomon: eres muy rápido entonces…

**LOBOMON CONTRA-DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… KENDOGARURUMON.**

Matt: kendogarurumon, se parece un poco a metalgarurumon. Dijo sorprendido. Al ver el lobo mecánico parecido a metalgarurumon.

Blackrapidmon: que hayas digievolucionado no te ayudara de nada.

**ESTRELLA VELOZ**

Kendogarurumon ataco a blackrapidmon con rapidez

Matt: es muy rápido como un rayo. Dijo sorprendido

**LAZER SOLAR**

Kendogarurumon disparo un rayo de luz a blackrapidmon derrotándolo. Y apareciendo un anillo de datos alrededor de él.

Davis: y es fuente como un ultra. También sorprendido.

**KENDOGARURUMON** **CONTRA**-**DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… LOBOMON.**

Lobomon: espíritu que viajas en la oscuridad, serás purificado por la luz sagrada, digi-code, captura. Dijo absorbiendo el digi-code con su digivice y purificando a blackrapidmon.

Lobomon: nos vemos. Dijo despidiéndose de los elegidos.

Matt: espera, ¿dónde está tu compañero humano? Pregunto Matt.

Lobomon: yo soy mi propio compañero pronto nos volveremos a encontrar. Dijo eso mostrando su digivice sorprendiendo a los elegidos y su fue.

Matt: tenía un digivice muy diferente al nuestro, davis debemos decirles a los otros que hemos visto un guerrero legendario y lo que nos dijo. Dijo sorprendido mientras corria para ir por Gabumon para irse de allí.

Davis: sí. Dijo Haciendo lo mismo.

~en el digimundo~

Lucemon: blackrapidmon fallo. Sigues tu megadramon.

**En el próximo capítulo: el bondadoso guerrero de la oscuridad lowemon, y la decisión de TK.**


	5. El guerrero de la oscuridad

**este el el capitulo 5 este lo hice un poco mas grande a los que los hago, comúnmente hago de no mas 1000 pero esta vez lo hice de casi 2000 un poco exagerado ¿no?**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** **el bondadoso guerrero de la oscuridad lowemon, y la decisión de TK.**

**~En el mundo humano~**

TK estaba caminando por la ciudad buscando una señal de los digivice de los niños elegidos del otro digimundo que Gennai les había mencionado, sin saber que en ese momento su hermano y davis estaban peleando con blackrapidmon.

Patamon: Tk, ¿no hay alguna señal de algún otro digivice aparte del tuyo y el de davis y los demás? Pregunto Patamon que estaba en los brazos de Tk fingiendo ser un muñeco de peluche.

Tk: no, nada Patamon y no hables, recuerda que eres un muñeco de peluche y los muñecos de peluche no hablan. Dijo tk regañando a Patamon por hablar en público mientras fingía ser un muñeco de peluche.

Tk: Patamon tú crees que lo que nos dijo Gennai es cierto, que no todos los digimon de la oscuridad son malos digo siempre nos hemos enfrentado con digimons oscuros como devimon, myotismon, los dark masters y apocalymon que me resulta difícil creer que los digimon oscuros puedan ser digimons buenos. Dijo tk con una cara con tristeza al recordar los malos momentos que tuvo con digimons de la oscuridad.

Patamon: no lo sé tk, pero lo que si se, es que no hay que juzgar el guerrero de la oscuridad sin conocerlo pienso que si llegamos a conocerlo tendrías la oportunidad de conocer la respuesta a tus preguntas, sobre si confiar en los poderes de las tinieblas, o no, dijo Patamon con un pequeño grado de seguridad.

Tk: sí, creo que tienes razón, Patamon estoy recibiendo una señal de un digivice. Dijo al ver su digivice que estaba emitiendo un pitido mostrando un punto azul en su digivice mostrando su ubicación.

Patamon: vamos tk. Hay que correr para no perderlo de vista. Dijo Patamon en los brazos de tk.

Entonces tk corrió todo o que pudo para llegar con la señal desconocida hasta llegar a un rio que conectaba con el mar que había en la cuidad pero cuando llego solo era el ex elegido de la sinceridad Joe kido.

Joe: A hola tk ¿porque tanta prisa? Pregunto Joe preocupado.

Tk: mi digivice capto una señal pensé que la señal era de otro digivice pero era el tuyo, dime ¿qué estás haciendo aquí no que tenías examen hoy? Pregunto con duda.

Joe: si asi es pero ya termino mi examen y estoy buscando también la señal de los digivice de los otros niños elegido también. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Patamon: ¿dónde está gomamon? Pregunto al o ver a gomamon.

Gomamon: aquí estoy en la mochila de Joe. Dijo gomamon que estaba escondido en la mochila de su compañero.

Joe: lo puse hay para que estuviera más a gusto además no se permiten muñecos en el examen. Dijo Joe mientras abría la mochila para que gomamon tuviera más aire.

Justo en ese momento vieron que muchas personas estaban corriendo de algo y los qué vieron era un gran digimon dragón mecánico con cola era megadramon.

Gomamon: **es megadramon.** Grito al ver al gran digimon maligno.

Tk: debe ser un secuaz de lucemon. Dijo enojado el elegido de la esperanza.

Joe: **gomamon. **Grito alzando su digivice.

Tk: **Patamon.** Haciendo lo mismo.

**GOMAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… IKKAKUMON.**

**PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… ANGEMON.**

Angemon: **hey megadramon. **Grito para llamar la atención de megadramon para alejarlo de las personas.

**ARPON VULCAN**

Ikkakumon le dispara el cuerno de su que se divide para mostrar un misil que le da directo en el pecho pero no hubo mucho daño.

**PUÑO DE FE**

Angemon le lanza un golpe de luz que salió de su puño pero no hubo efecto alguno.

Tk: no está recibiendo ningún daño es más fuerte que los megadramon normales. Dijo frustrado tk al ver que los ataques no le hacían efecto.

~cerca del campo de batalla~

Koichi: así que los aliados que ophanimon menciono tienen digimons como compañeros pero parece que no podrán solos tengo que ayudarlos. Dijo decidido Koichi sin duda en el rostro sacando su digivice.

**DIGI-SPIRIT DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… LOWEMON.**

~en el campo de batalla~

**MISILES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Megadramon lanzo 3 misiles con energía oscura para atacar a angemon y a Ikkakumon pero ellos lo esquivan antes de ser atacados.

Angemon: eso estuvo cerca si nos hubieran dado no creo que hubiéramos salidos ilesos de ese ataque.

Ikkakumon: si tienes razón pero es demasiado fuerte, no creo que podamos derrotarlos aunque digievolucionemos.

Tk: debe a ver alguna manera de derrotarlo. Dijo al intentar pensar que hacer.

Voz misteriosa: acaso se van a dejar ganar por alguien que no sabe usar correctamente los poderes de la oscuridad, o van a luchar. Dijo una voz tranquila llena de confianza.

En ese momento aparece frente a ellos un digimon humanoide con armadura negro con leones en ella que no deja ver por completo su cara.

Tk: ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto al ver al digimon oscuro con desconfianza.

Digimon misterioso: soy el guerrero legendario de la oscuridad lowemon de la oscuridad. Presentándose frente a los elegidos y sus digimon sorprendiéndolos.

Joe: el guerrero legendario. Dijo secamente.

Ikkakumon: de la oscuridad. Dijo con el mismo tono.

Angemon: lowemon. Dijo sorprendido.

Tk: lowemon de la oscuridad. Dijo sorprendido al ver al guerrero legendario y al ver a lowemon pudo notar que había algo diferente en el a diferencia de los otros digimon de la oscuridad a los que se había enfrentado en el pasado.

Lowemon: ¿saben por qué los digimon de la oscuridad a veces son malignos?, Es porque no pueden controlar completamente los poderes de la oscuridad, porque no tiene la suficiente oscuridad en sus corazones para controlar dichos poderes, solo los digimon con suficiente oscuridad en sus corazones pueden controlar estos poderes, es por eso que soy un guerrero legendario porque soy uno de los único digimon de la oscuridad capaz de controlar los verdaderos poderes de las tinieblas.

Lowemon: es por eso que no pueden ser vencidos por alguien asi que no sabe usar bien los poderes de la oscuridad es por eso que no se pueden rendir.

Angemon: tienes razón.

Ikkakumon: no podemos rendirnos.

Joe: somos los únicos que podemos derrotarlo.

Tk: **ANGEMON.**

Joe:** IKKAKUMON.**

**ANGEMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIOAR A… MAGNAANGEMON.**

**IKKAKUMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… ZUDOMON.**

Los 3 digimons se lanzaron para atacar a lowemon.

**EXCALIBUR**

Magnaangemon corta a megadramon con su espada en su mano.

**MARTILLO VULCAN.**

Zudomon golpea el suelo con su martillo lanzando una flecha de luz hacia megadramon dándolo en uno de sus brazos.

**METEORO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Lowemon le dispara una bola de energía oscura que sale de su pecho dándole a megadramon en la cabeza.

Tk: lowemon eres muy fuerte. Dijo tk con alegría al ver la fuerza del guerrero.

Joe: se nota que no eres un guerrero legendario por nada. Dijo con alegría.

Lowemon: este es el verdadero poder de la oscuridad, es hora de terminar con esta pelea desearía que hubiera otra forma de detenerte sin convertirte en digihuevo, pero no hay otra opción, magna angemon, Zudomon, tengo una idea vamos a lanzarle ataque a distancia ¿ de acuerdo?

Magnaangemon/Zudomon: de acuerdo.

Lowemon bien entonces también digievolucionare.

**LOWEMON CONTRA-DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… KAISERLEOMON.**

Tk: ¿también puedes digievolucionar lowemon? Pregunto sorprendido.

Kaiserleomon: ahora soy Kaiserleomon el guerrero legendario bestia de la oscuridad.

Joe: el guerrero legendario bestia de la oscuridad.

Kaiserleomon: ahora ataquen.

**MARTILLO VULCAN**

**DESTERRADOR DE ALMAS**

**FANTASMA DEL APOCALIPSIS**

Zudomon vuelve a golpear su martillo contra el suelo lanzando una flecha de energía.

Magnaangemon lanza de sus manos rayos de energía sagrada.

Y Kaiserleomon se cubre con una aura oscura dándole a megadramon, Megadramon cae derrotado y en eso aparece su digi-code.

Tk: ¿Kaiserleomon que es eso que cubre a megadramon? Pregunto al ver el anillo de datos sobre megadramon.

Kaiserleomon: es su digi-code, el digi-code es como el ADN de los digimon, en pocas palabras su base de datos.

Joe: ¿y ahora que hacemos con el digi-code? Le pregunto a Kaiserleomon.

Kaiserleomon: yo me encargo.

**KAISERLEOMON CONTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… LOWEMON**.

Lowemon: megadramon espero que algún día pueda conocerte como un digimon bondadoso. Alma que has sido influenciado por el mal, duerme en lo profundo de la oscuridad, te purificare con este digivice, digi-code captura. Dijo purificando a megadramon y agarrando su digihuevo y entregándoselo a tk.

Tk: ¿tienes un digivice? ¿Qué hiciste exactamente? pregunto a lowemon.

Lowemon: mi digivice tiene la capacidad de absorber los datos corruptos y purificarlos para que el digimon purificado vuelva a nacer sin ser un digimon malo.

Tokomon: en pocas palabras le quitas su maldad. Dijo Tokomon que había de-digievolucionado de Magnaangemon.

Lowemon: exactamente. Dijo afirmando lo que había dicho Tokomon.

Bukamon: entonces, ¿no tienes un compañero humano? Pregunto Bukamon que había de- digievolucionado de Zudomon.

Lowemon: sí y no. Dijo poniendo más dudas que respuestas.

Joe: ¿a qué te refieres? Pregunto Joe a lowemon.

Lowemon: pronto lo sabrán. Dijo eso y se fue.

Tokomon: lowemon es increíble ¿verdad tk? Dijo Tokomon con alegría.

Tk: Tokomon he tomado una decisión.

Tokomon: ¿Cuál? Pregunto con duda.

Tk: ya no odiare a los poderes de la oscuridad, solo odiare a aquellos que no sepan utilizar los poderes de la oscuridad correctamente y me asegurare que los digimon oscuros sepan utilizarlos como es debido. Dijo con una sonrisa.

~en el digimundo~

Lucemon: al parecer he subestimado a los elegidos, espero que no me decepciones ladydevimon.

**en el próximo episodio: la batalla de las chicas, la hermosa guerrera kazemon.**


	6. La guerrera del viento

**hola tarde un poco en terminar este capitulo ademas estuve un poco deprimido por un asunto familiar, apuesto que se estan preguntando cuando se reuniran los elegidos, sera pronto para ustedes el capitulo 6**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: la batalla de las chicas, la hermosa guerrera kazemon.**

**~En el mundo humano~**

Durante la batalla de con megadramon fuera de un centro comercial sora, Mimi, Yolei y Kari estaban buscando la señal de los digivice de los niños elegidos del otro digimundo o por lo menos sora, Yolei y Kari los estaban buscando mientras tanto Mimi estaba disque buscándolos en una tienda de ropa.

Yolei: recuérdenme ¿por qué estamos buscando a esos niños elegidos en un centro comercial y por qué Mimi no está ayudando a buscarlos? Pregunto Yolei algo molesta cargando a Poromon dormido.

Kari: porque ella piensa que probablemente puedan estar aquí comprando ropa, zapatos o lo que sea que a ellos les interese, pero pienso que ella piensa siempre en el bienestar de digimundo pero se distrae con mucha facilidad cuando está comprando. Dijo mientras miraba su digivice en busca de una señal de los elegidos.

Sora: a Mimi siempre se ha preocupado por el digimundo, pero cuando esta de compras se le olvida por completo el digimundo, por cierto ¿no quedamos en buscar por separado a los niños elegidos? Pregunto recordando la decisión de buscar por separado.

Poromon: si, pero al parecer todas ustedes tuvieron la misma idea de buscar aquí. Dijo mirando a las chicas.

Sora: Mimi me invito a acompañarla porque pensó que probablemente aparecerían los digimons corrompidos que menciono Gennai. Dijo sora con algo de vergüenza.

Kari: yo pensé que entre esos elegidos iba a ver chicas asi que pensé que probablemente iban a estar aquí. (Además vine a comprar una cámara y zapatos nuevos ya que los que tengo están muy viejos). Pensó sonrojada de vergüenza.

Yolei: yo pensé que lo mismo pero por lo menos yo no vine de compras. Por cierto ¿dónde están Palmon, Biyomon y gatomon? dijo mirando su digivice D-3.

Kari: gatomon debe estar por ahí vigilando por si acaso ve a un digimon. Mirando alrededor en busca de gatomon.

Sora: Biyomon está volando a fuera vigilando también y en cuanto a Palmon está afuera mirando flores. Dijo mientras miraba que Mimi regresaba con un montón de bolsas llena de ropa.

Mimi: chicas ya termine de comprar vamos a buscar a esos niños elegidos. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sora/Kari/Yolei: ¡pudimos haber hecho eso desde el principio no crees! Dijeron todas le gritaron furiosas a Mimi.

Mimi: ok, ok, pero no se enojen, hay que sensibles. Dijo con algo de miedo al ver las caras de enojadas de sus amigas.

En ese momento las chicas salen del centro comercial pero lo que ven es puro pánico.

Sora: pero que está pasando porque toda esta gente está corriendo como si estuvieran huyendo de una estampida.

Voz siniestra: jajaja al parecer me he encontrado con unas de los niños elegidos y son 4 que suerte tengo. Dijo con una risa llena de confianza y frialdad.

Sora: es ladydevimon. Dijo sora con temor.

Gatomon: ¡Kari! Grito gatomon mientras estaba corriendo hacia su compañera.

Biyomon: ¡sora! Grito Biyomon mientras se acercaba a su compañera junto con Palmon.

Palmon: ¡Mimi! Sé que no te gusta palear pero debemos derrotarla. Dijo Palmon mirando a su compañera humana.

Mimi: lo se Palmon, pero ella no es un digimon bondadoso como leomon, asi que no me importara pelear con ella.

Poromon: Yolei, yo… dijo Poromon pero Yolei la interrumpió.

Yolei: no te preocupes, Poromon digievoluciona. Alzando su digivice.

**POROMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… AQUILAMON.**

Yolei: Kari digievolucion DNA.

Kari: ¡sí! Dijo alzando su digivice.

Sora: ¡vamos Biyomon!

Mimi: ¡pelea Palmon!

**PALMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… LILIMON.**

**BIYOMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… GARUDAMON.**

**AQUILAMON…**

**GATOMON…**

**DNA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… SILPHYMON.**

Silphymon: vamos a pelear. Dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear contra ladydevimon.

~cerca de ellas~

Zoe: ellas no van a poder solas contra ella, si es un digimon corrompido por lucemon entonces será más fuerte que las ladydevimon normales… hace mucho que no digo esto, estoy muy emocionada, digievoluciona.

**DIGI-SPIRIT DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… KAZEMON.**

~en la batalla~

Lilimon: espera Silphymon siento algo raro en ella es diferente a cualquier a los otros digimon corrompidos que hemos enfrentado.

Voz desconocida: asi es, ella es un digimon corrompida por lucemon los digimon corrompidos por lucemon son diferentes ya que tienen más poder que los normales.

Las chicas se quedan maravilladas al ver a una digimon con alas de mariposa y cabello purpura.

Ladydevimon: no se quien seas pero no te metas en esta batalla.

**ONDA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Ladydevimon lanza una onda oscura con formas de murciélago

**BRISA DE PETALOS.**

Digimon genera corrientes de viento desde sus dedos y ataca a ladydevimon con ellas.

Kazemon: en serio crees que puedes derrotarme, soy una de los 10 guerreros legendarios, soy la hermosa guerrera legendaria kazemon del viento. Dijo revelando su identidad a ladydevimon y a las chicas y sus digimon.

Sora: eres una de los guerreros legendarios. Dijo sorprendida.

Kari: kazemon del viento.

Yolei: la guerrera legendaria del viento.

Mimi: eres hermosa.

Kazemon: después hablamos debemos derrotarla primero.

**KAZEMON CONTRA-DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… ZEPHYRMON**

Ladydevimon: digievolucionaste pero será suficiente para derrotarme.

**ENERGIA DESTRUCTORA**

Zephyrmon le lanza esferas de energía desde sus manos y pies haciéndola retroceder.

Garudamon: eres fuerte entonces si eres un guerrero legendario.

Lilimon: ¿pero como digievolucionaste sin un compañero humano?

Silphymon: ¿pero no se supone que eres un digimon mega?

Zephyrmon: digamos que mi compañera está más cerca de lo que crees, y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta te refieres a Ancientkazemon yo soy Zephyrmon la guerrera legendaria bestia del viento el resultado de la separación del espíritu de Ancientkazemon.

Kari: de su separación ¿a qué te refieres?

Zephyrmon: después les explico acabemos con ladydevimon.

**VENTISCA PODEROSA**

**ALAS DE ESPADA**

**CAÑON DE FLOR**

**ESFERA DE ENERGIA**

Ladydevimon vuela velozmente para intentar esquivar los ataques, pero los ataques le rozan en el brazo.

Ladydevimon: es todo lo que tienen, tomen esto.

**LANZA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Ladydevimon transforma su brazo en una lanza para intentar perforar a sus enemigos, pero logran esquivar el brazo de ladydevimon con facilidad, pero ladydevimon seguía lanzándose contra ellos con la lanza de la oscuridad

Zephyrmon: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una batalla asi, pero comparada con la batalla que tuve contra lucemon esto no es nada. Dijo Zephyrmon esquivando la lanza de la oscuridad de ladydevimon

Garudamon: y comparada contra la batalla contra los dark master. Dijo Garudamon también esquivando la lanza da la oscuridad

Lilimon: y la batalla contra apocalymon. Dijo Lilimon mientras se movía velozmente para que la lanza de la oscuridad no le diera

Silphymon: y malomyotismon esto es como jugar con un niño. Dijo Silphymon mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques de ladydevimon.

Sora: tienes razón, dijo sora, (kazemon digievoluciono sin un compañero humano cerca y su manera de digievolucionar es muy diferente a la que conocemos, ¿contra-digievolucionar a que se refiere? o sea que no es una ultra o armor digievolucion). Pensó

En ese momento Kari se da cuenta de que Silphymon y los demás se están comenzando de cansar de esquivar los ataques de ladydevimon.

Kari: Yolei mira a Silphymon.

Yolei: chicas tenemos que terminar con esta batalla se están comenzando a cansar, si no hacemos algo serán derrotados.

Mimi: no se me ocurre nada no sé qué hacer.

Zephyrmon: tengo una idea, combinemos nuestros ataques, un ataque separado es fuerte pero un ataque en conjunto es más fuerte, un amigo me enseño eso, el guerrero del fuego para ser exacta, cuando lanzamos ataques que combinan su fuerza se incrementa, por ejemplo el viento con el fuego, aumenta la intensidad del fuego con ayuda del aire, ¿quién sabe un ataque de fuego?

Garudamon: yo tengo uno.

Zephyrmon: con una ataque combinado bastara todos ataquen con sus ataques más fuertes, Garudamon y yo lanzaremos un ataque combinado ¡ahorra!

**GOLPE CARMESI**

**VENTISCA PODEROSA**

**ESFERA DE ENERGIA**

**COÑON DE FLOR**

Ladydevimon: esperen no sean tramposas, aun no me he empezado a divertir, señor lucemon perdóneme.

Los digimon lanzaron sus ataques contra ladydevimon derrotándola haciendo aparecer su digi-code y Silphymon, Lilimon y Garudamon de-digievolucionaron a pururumon, salamon, tanemon y yokomon saltando a sus compañeras.

Mimi: ¿Qué es eso? Pregunto con curiosidad

Sora: no lo sé.

Kari: ¿Zephyrmon tu sabes qué es eso? Pregunto a Zephyrmon

**ZEPHYRMON CONTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… KAZEMON**

Kazemon: es el digi-code, el digi-code es el ADN de los digimon, sus base de datos esos digi-code contienen sus datos corruptos, cuando son purificados el digimon se puede convertir en digihuevos y cuando renacen pueden volver a la vida como un digimon bondadoso.

Kazemon: déjate llevar por el dulce viento, para que este digivice purifique tu corazón, digi-code captura. Dijo mostrando su digivice sorprendiendo a todas y purificando los datos de ladydevimon.

Yolei: ¡tienes un digivice! Dijo sorprendida.

Sora: pero cómo es posible que tengas un digivice no se supone que es de tu compañero humano.

Mimi: por favor muéstranos tu digivice.

Kazemon: claro porque no.

Kazemon le da su digivice a Kari sorprendiéndola al ver que su digivice era diferente al d-3 o al digivice de Mimi y sora.

Kari: es muy diferente al nuestro, creímos que iba a ser un digivice igual a los nuestros.

Salamon: por favor dinos ¿a qué te referías con la separación del espíritu de Ancientkazemon?

Kazemon: hace mucho tiempo los 10 guerreros legendarios dieron su vida para derrotar a lucemon sellándolo en la zona oscura del digimundo pero para proteger al digimundo por si acaso lucemon se liberaba separaron sus almas en 20 digi-espíritus, 10 del tipo humano y 10 del tipo animal.

Kazemon: yo kazemon soy la forma humana del alma de Ancientkazemon y Zephyrmon es su espíritu bestia.

Yokomon: ¿a qué te referías con que tu compañero humano está más cerca que de lo que creemos?

Kazemon: lo sabrán pronto, a, y por cierto compraste demasiadas cosas acaso vas a ser que tus amigas carguen todo por ti.

Mimi: oye claro que no, no soy tan mala.

En ese momento kazemon se fue volando y cuando la perdieron de vista Kari recibió un mensaje en su terminal-d.

Kari: chicas me llego un mensaje de Matt y tk. Matt dice que se hallaron con el guerrero legendario de la luz, lobomon que los ayudo a derrotar a blackrapidmon y que tiene su propio digivice también, y tk dice que el guerrero legendario de la oscuridad lowemon le ayudo a derrotar a un megadramon y que también tiene un digivice ambos diferentes a los nuestros.

Sora: ¿que se encontraron con el guerrero legendario de la luz y la oscuridad y que también tiene digivice?

Mimi: ¿el guerrero de la oscuridad los ayudo? yo pensé que los digimon de la oscuridad eran malos.

Kari: dice que nos explicaran que paso mañana en casa de izzy, pero se me hace muy extraño que el guerrero de la oscuridad los allá ayudado y que tenían digivice me pregunto si los digivice del guerrero de la luz o de la oscuridad serán iguales que al de kazemon.

Salamon: es posible, tal vez los 10 guerreros legendarios tengan digivice iguales al de kazemon también. Dijo mirando a Kari

Tanemon: pero Kari tiene razón es muy extraño lo del guerrero de la oscuridad.

Yokomon: me pregunto si agumon y los demás se encontraron con los demás guerreros legendarios ya, pero lo que dijo kazemon sobre lo de los digimon corrompidos por lucemon me preocupa más, al parecer el poder ultra no será suficiente para derrotar a lucemon solo espero que no se le ocurra mandar digimon mega corrompidos.

Yolei: tienen razón esta pelea será peor que la pelea con malomyotismon.

Pururumon: salamon pudiste oler a kazemon también ¿verdad?

Kari: ¿qué quiere decir salamon? Pregunto a salamon.

Salamon: kazemon no olía por completo a digimon, note una mezcla de olores entre digimon y humano.

Mimi: una mezcla de olores de digimon y humano ¿Qué quieres decir con eso salamon?

Salamon: no lo sé, pero creo que kazemon nos lo dirá cuando nos la encontremos otra vez.

~en el digimundo~

Lucemon: ladydevimon era una estúpida debió acabarlas cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero lo importante es ahorrar tiempo ya casi termino, pronto terminare de reconstruir a este digimon mientras tanto atácalos blossomon.

**En el próximo capítulo: mostrando el poder del hielo y el trueno, aparecen kumamon y beetlemon. **


	7. Los guerreros del trueno y el hielo

**a los que han leido mi historia y que algunos les ha interesado, lo siento por tardar tanto es que no sabia que escribir pero aqui esta el capitulo 7.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: mostrando el poder del hielo y el trueno, aparecen kumamon y beetlemon.**

**~En el mundo humano~**

Ken y Cody se encontraban caminando por las calles en busca de señales digivice en un momento de la tarde después que las cosas se habían calmado desde la pelea en el centro comercial contra ladydevimon ellos ya habían recibió el mensaje de Matt y tk, seguido después del mensaje de Kari diciendo más o menos lo mismo que los otros mensajes y en ese momento se encontraban conversando de lo mencionado en los mensajes.

Ken: el guerrero legendario de la oscuridad, lowemon ¿eh? Suspiro que al recordar lo que decía el mensaje de tk.

Cody: me pregunto, si es verdad lo que dice tk que el guerrero de la oscuridad realmente es un digimon bondadoso porque yo no confió en él, se me hace difícil pensar que un digimon como el que pueda controlar los poderes de las tinieblas este realmente de nuestro lado, no sé si tk hace lo correcto en confiar en él, ¿tú qué opinas ken? Pregunto Cody que estaba caminando al lado de ken.

Ken: bueno yo tampoco lo sé, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que a mí me emociona la idea y a la vez me aterra. Dijo ken con una sonrisa

Upamon: que te emociona y te aterra, explícate ken. Dijo Upamon mientras estaba sonriendo en los brazos de Cody.

Ken: a lo que me refiero es que me emociona la idea que un digimon de la oscuridad pueda ser un aliado porque nos demostraría que los poderes de la oscuridad pueden utilizarse de una mejor manera, que reamente puedan ser controlados y utilizados para el bien, de ves de ser usados para la maldad, y me aterra porque cada vez que mencionan los poderes de las tinieblas aun puedo ver y recordar al océano de la oscuridad en mis sueños, y recuerdo todas las cosas mala que hice cuando era el emperador de los digimon, por eso puedo decirte que no se si podemos confiar en lowemon al menos que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos. Dijo ken con una sonrisa que marcaba gran grado de tristeza.

Wormmon: no te preocupes por eso ken, el pasado es el pasado no tienes que tener miedo de los poderes de las tinieblas y lo que paso con la semilla de la oscuridad nunca más, además yo sí creo que podemos confiar en lowemon el guerrero de la oscuridad, después de lo que paso con blackwargreymon tengo la sensación de que puedo confiar en los poderes de las tinieblas con poco más. Dijo wormmon en el hombro de ken.

Cody: entonces solo podemos esperar a conocer a lowemon después de conocerlo decidiré si puedo confiar en él o no, pero ahorra también lo que me preocupa es acerca de los digimon corrompidos y de los digivice de los guerreros legendarios ¿Por qué creen que los guerreros legendarios tengan los digivice de sus compañeros humanos y por qué son diferentes a los nuestros? Pregunto Cody a ken y a los digimon.

Upamon: tal vez son diferentes debido a que somos de digimundos diferentes, pero no estoy muy seguro del porque lo tienen ellos. Digo Upamon decepcionado de la respuesta que le dio a Cody.

Ken: y ahorra que los pienso me preocupa lo que le digo kazemon a Kari, acerca de los digimon corrompidos por lucemon, me preocupa el hecho de que los digimon corrompidos por el sean más poderosos que los otros que ya hemos enfrentado me temo que la digievolucion DNA ni la ultra de los demás no será suficiente tal vez la forma mega si pueda contra ellos pero solo agumon, Gabumon, y veemon y wormmon somos los únicos que podemos llegar a ese nivel, por cierto que es lo que dijo Gennai dijo que lucemon tenía la marca del digi-peligro ¿Qué es esa marca del digi-peligro? ¿Tú sabes que es wormmon? Pregunto a su compañero que estaba en so hombro.

Wormmon: escuche algo acerca de ella cuando eras emperador de los digimon, la marca del digi-peligro es una marca que solo aparece en algunos digimon es muy raro verla, se dice que solo aparece en digimon que ocultan un gran poder en ellos, se dice que si el digimon que tiene esa marca es bueno o es malo el digi-peligro podría salvar o destruir a ambos mundos tanto el mundo humano y el digimundo.

Upamon: que podría destruir a ambos mundos con razón Gennai esta tan preocupado de los pace si lucemon vuelve a recuperar todo su poder si él logra recuperar todo su poder no podríamos detenerlo eso significa que después nadie podría detenerlo… siento una presencia es de un digimon. Dijo Upamon muy serio.

Wormmon: es cierto yo también puedo sentirlo, y no está muy lejos de aquí.

Ken: tal vez es un digimon corrompido porque no detecto ninguna señal digivice asi que no creo que sea de ningún guerrero legendario, Cody no podemos permitir que los digimon corrompidos hagan de las zuñas en el mundo humano.

Cody: tienes razón Upamon, wormmon guíenos hasta donde está el digimon.

En ese momento Cody y ken se pusieron a correr siguiendo las instrucciones de sus digimon sin darse cuenta y sin revisar sus digivice que los estaban siguiendo dos personas uno grande y algo robusto y uno más pequeño.

~detrás de ellos~

Tommy: asi que ellos son los que se refería ophanimon con aliados, oye Jp ¿por qué los estamos siguiendo a escondidas?

Jp: porque no creo que debamos presentarnos ahora, hay que esperar un poco más hasta que sea el momento adecuado, además los estamos siguiendo para comprobar sus habilidades para ver si serán capaces de ayudarnos a vencer a lucemon, además recuerda lo que dijeron sus digimon sobre la presencia de los digimon corrompidos es muy buena oportunidad para ver sus habilidades, además posiblemente si no pueden con ellos necesitaran de nuestra ayuda.

~de vuelta con Cody y ken~

Al llegar al final del camino que los guio wormmon y Upamon que resulto ser un edificio abandonado aún en construcción.

Ken: ¿seguro que de aquí proviene la presencia digimon wormmon? Le pregunto a wormmon al no ver señal de algún digimon.

Wormmon: estoy completamente seguro pero ahora que estamos cerca puedo sentir que no son solo 1 son 2.

**FLOR ESPIRAL**

**SOPLO ESPIRAL**

Una flor con espinas y un pequeño tornado iban directo hacia ellos, los chicos al oír que dos ataques iban directos a ellos intentaron esquivar los ataque al esquivarlos lograron visualizar a los 2 digimon que los habían atacado pudieron reconocer a uno pero al otro era la primera vez que los veían.

Upamon: es blossomon ¿pero cuál es ese digimon nunca antes lo había visto? ¿Y tú wormmon?

Wormmon: no, primera vez que los veo

Blossomon: jajaja ¿les sorprende? Es un digimon traído de otro digimundo por el amo lucemon, su nombre es gaogamon.

Gaogamon: asi que ellos son los que tengo que vencer podría derrotarlos con solamente un soplido.

Ken: asi que gaogamon, un digimon de otro digimundo, no tenemos ninguna información de el debemos tener cuidado, wormmon digievoluciona.

Cody: Upamon, tú también. Dijo alzando su digivice.

**WORMMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… STINGMON.**

**UPAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… ARMADILLOMON.**

**ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… DIGMON DEL CONOCIMIENTO PROFUNDO.**

Ken: tengan cuidado chicos no sabemos de qué es capaz gaogamon.

~con Jp y tommy~

Tommy: parece que necesitaran de nuestra ayuda para combatir contra ellos, no pueden pelear con los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Jp: creo que tienes razón necesitaran refuerzos, listo tommy.

Tommy: listo.

Los 2 alzaron sus digivice al mismo tiempo y comenzó a salir el digi-code de sus manos para digievolucionar.

**DIGI-SPIRIT DIGIEVOLUIONA A…**

**BEETLEMON**

**KUMAMON**

~de vuelta con Cody y ken~

Cody: ken llama a alguien que nos ayude, a davis por lo menos.

Voz misteriosa 1: eso no será necesario. Se escuchó una voz gruesa.

Voz misteriosa 2: porque nosotros venimos para ayudarlos. Se escuchó una voz suave de un niño.

Ken: ¿quién anda ahí? Pregunto ken al escuchar las 2 voces.

Blossomon: seas quien seas aparece como quiera el resultado será el mismo. Dijo con frialdad.

Gaogamon: sal donde quiera que estés y te prometo que tendré piedad de ti. Dijo gaogamon con frialdad.

En ese momento un digimon humanoide con forma de un escarabajo azul con un símbolo extraño en la espalda apareció frente a ellos, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño digimon humanoide con forma de oso polar a su lado.

Beetlemon: digimon que fue corrompido por la maldad, yo te purificare con mi trueno, soy el guerrero legendario del trueno, beetlemon. Dijo beetlemon con una voz casi presumida.

Kumamon: los busca pleitos serán castigados, yo congelare tu valor, soy el guerrero legendario del hielo, kumamon. Dijo kumamon con una voz al estilo justiciera.

Beetlemon/kumamon: somos 2 de los diez guerreros legendarios, los guerreros legendarios del trueno y el hielo a tu servicio.

Ken: ¿el guerrero legendario del trueno? Sorprendente son 2 guerreros legendarios.

Tommy: el guerrero legendario del hielo es tan pequeño como yo.

Gaogamon: esto será muy fácil los venceré fácilmente.

**SOPLO ESPIRAL**

Gaogamon lanza un tornado de su boca a kumamon.

Kumamon: eso es todo.

**VENTISCA CONGELANTE**

Kumamon sopla un soplido que logra congelar el soplo espiral de gaogamon con una enorme facilidad.

Gaogamon: ¡que, es imposible!

Blossomon: eso fue impresionante, se nota que eres un guerrero legendario, pero no podrán contra esto.

**AZOTE DE ESPINA**

Blossomon usa dos de sus tallos contra beetlemon con velocidad pero beetlemon rápidamente agarra los dos tallos con velocidad.

Beetlemon: ¡recibe esto!

**BOMBARDERO DE TRUENO**

Beetlemon carga un rayo de sale de su cuerno contra de blossomon.

Beetlemon: y ustedes que esperan para ayudarnos una invitación.

Stingmon: a si ataquemos, digmon tu ayuda a kumamon con gaogamon, yo me encargo de blossomon.

**ATAQUE DE AGUIJON**

Stingmon usa un aguijón que sale de su puño contra blossomon que aún estaba sujeto a beetlemon.

Digmon: de acuerdo ataquemos kumamon.

Gaogamon: en serio crees que podrán contra mí.

Gaogamon usa su velocidad para atacar a kumamon pero digmon se entre pone en su camino recibiendo todo el daño.

Kumamon: ¡digmon!

Cody: ¡digmon, estas bien!

Digmon: si esto no es nada.

Kumamon: beetlemon si realmente queremos ayudarlos a vencerlos tendremos que digievolucionar. Grito kumamon al ver que digmon había sido atacado.

Beetlemon: tienes razón.

Ken: acaso van a ser lo que creo que van a hacer. Dijo ken al escuchar a beetlemon y a kumamon.

Cody: ¿entonces es cierto que pueden digievolucionar sin compañero humano?

**BEETLEMON**

**KUMAMON**

**CONTRA-DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A…**

**METALKABUTERIMON**

**KORIKAKUMON**

Cody: ¡digievolucionaron!

Ken: entonces si es cierto que pueden digievolucionar sin compañero humano.

Digmon: entonces esa es la digievolucion bestia.

Stingmon: la digievolucion usada usando el espíritu bestia de los guerreros legendarios.

Beetlemon digievoluciono a un escarabajo mecánico azul, y kumamon digievoluciono a una especie de yeti gigante con hachas.

Metalkabuterimon: soy el guerrero legendario bestia del trueno, Metalkabuterimon.

Korikakumon: soy el guerrero legendario bestia del hielo, Korikakumon.

Gaogamon: que digievolucionaran no significa nada, los venceremos fácilmente.

Blossomon: estoy de acuerdo.

**FLOR ESPIRAL**

**SOPLO ESPIRAL**

Gaogamon y blossomon usan sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

**ATAQUE DE AGUIJON**

**GRAN GRIETA**

Stingmon usa su aguijón para destruir a la flor espiral de blossomon y digmon usa su taladro para abrir una grieta en el suelo para después salieron un montón piedras del suelo para destruir el tornado de gaogamon.

Ken: Stingmon rápido sujeta a blossomon para que Metalkabuterimon lo acabe.

Stingmon: entendido ken.

En ese momento Stingmon sujeta a blossomon de todos sus tallos.

Blossomon: espera eso es trampa, suéltame.

Stingmon: rápido Metalkabuterimon, acabalo.

Metalkabuterimon: Stingmon cuando te diga suelta a blossomon.

Stingmon: entendido.

En ese momento Metalkabuterimon comienza a recargar en su cañón un rayo de energía.

Metalkabuterimon: ahora, suéltalo Stingmon.

**RAYO DESTRUCTOR**

Stingmon soltó a blossomon y blossomon fue golpeado por el rayo destructor de Metalkabuterimon.

Cody: Korikakumon ataquemos juntos.

Korikakumon: entendido

Cody: digmon atácalo ahora.

Digmon: ¡sí!

**TALADRO DE ORO**

Digmon ataca a gaogamon con los taladros de sus brazos dándole en las piernas.

Gaogamon: no puedo moverme, como unos digimon como ustedes que siguen las órdenes de los humanos, ¿donde está su honor como digimon? le pregunto korikakumon

Korikakumon: nosotros prometimos proteger al mundo humano y al digimundo por eso nosotros peleamos, peleamos para proteger a ambos mundos, aunque claro tú no lo entiendes ya que eres un digimon que se dejó engañar por las palabras y el poder de lucemon, y eso no te lo perdonare.

**HACHAS DE AVALANCHA**

Korikakumon ataca a gaogamon a gran velocidad con sus hachas que al mismo tiempo estaba congelando a gaogamon hasta hacer aparecer a su digi-code al final de su ataque ofreció una oración al dios del hielo.

Stingmon: entonces ese el digi-code.

Digmon: es interesante, entonces ese es el ADN de los digimon.

**METALKABUTERIMON**

**KORIKAKUMON**

**CONTRA-DIGIEVOLUCIONA A…**

**BEETLEMON**

**KUMAMON**

Beetlemon: nosotros nos encargamos.

Kumamon: blossomon, gaogamon, espero que algún día los pueda conocer como digimons bondadosos.

Beetlemon: espíritu que has caído en el mal, serás purificado con mi trueno, digi-code captura. Dijo beetlemon al purificar a los datos blossomon.

Kumamon: no permitiré más injusticias, este digivice congela el valor como un pedazo de hielo y te purifica, digi-code captura. Dijo kumamon al purificar a los datos de gaogamon.

En ese momento Stingmon y digmon regresaron a ser armadillomon y wormmon y se pusieron al lado de Cody y ken.

Cody: asi que esos son los digivice de los guerreros legendarios en serio son completamente diferentes a los nuestros.

Ken: y son realmente fuertes hasta pueden digievolucionar sin compañero humano.

Beetlemon: ¿Qué no tenemos compañeros humanos? Eso no es completamente cierto.

Wormmon: ¿qué quieres decir beetlemon?

Kumamon: pronto lo sabrán, por ciento lucemon esta completamente fuera de su nivel, tienen que hacerse más fuerte tanto como grupo como individual, para ayudarnos a derrotar a lucemon.

Armadillomon: estas diciendo que con nuestro nivel no será suficiente.

Beetlemon: exactamente.

Cody: oigan les tengo una pregunta, ¿confían en el guerrero legendario de la oscuridad? ¿Confían en un digimon como el que controla en los poderes de la oscuridad?

Kumamon: por supuesto, él es nuestro amigo

Cody: ¡pero es un digimon de la oscuridad, los digimon de la oscuridad son digimon malvados! Le grito a beetlemon al no comprender porque confiaban en lowemon.

Beetlemon: te equivocas la oscuridad no es buena, ni mala de hecho no tiene bando, por eso confio en los poderes de la oscuridad.

Cody: ¡pero como estas seguro!

Kumamon: porque lucemon es un digimon de la luz y es un digimon maligno.

Beetlemon: te hare una pregunta ¿por qué existe la luz? ¿Qué pasaría si la luz fuera destruida?

Cody: bueno, la verdad es que no estoy seguro.

Kumamon: la luz existe porque existe la oscuridad.

Beetlemon: si la luz fuera destruida también la oscuridad seria destruida.

Cody: ¡…!

Kumamon: por eso la oscuridad no es buena ni mala, los digimon que utilizan los poderes la luz o la oscuridad deciden si son buenos y malos.

Beetlemon: por eso confiamos en el guerrero de la oscuridad, porque el decidió ser un digimon bueno, necesitas aprender a confiar en los poderes de la oscuridad.

En ese momento kumamon y beetlemon se fueron del lugar dejando sin palabras a Cody con una gran duda en el corazón.

Cody: (¿en serio se puede confiar en los poderes de la oscuridad?) pensó Cody al no poder encontrar la respuesta.

Ken: … Cody. Dijo ken al no poder ayudar a Cody a encontrar una decisión ya que la respuesta que Cody necesitaba solo podría encontrarla el, en el interior de su corazón.

~en el digimundo~

Lucemon: falta poco, solo necesito cambiar algunas piezas, hasta entonces atácalos y destrúyelos, muéstrales que eres mejor que cualquiera de esas obsoletas versiones, ¡geogreymon!

**En el próximo episodio: greymon vs geogreymon, aparece el guerrero del fuego agunimon. **


	8. El guerrero del fuego y una reunion

aqui el capitulo 8 de mi historia, la ultima parte de las aparición de los guerreros legendarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: greymon vs geogreymon, aparece el guerrero del fuego agunimon. **

**~En el mundo humano~**

Habían pasado 2 horas desde la pelea de Cody y ken contra los digimon corrompidos, blossomon y gaogamon al lado de 2 de los 10 guerreros legendarios del trueno y el hielo, tai y izzy junto con agumon y tentomon estaban en la bahía donde izzy y kabuterimon habían peleado hace mucho tiempo con raremon en la época en la que habían regresado del digimundo por primera vez en busca del octavo niño elegido recopilando y ordenando la información que habían recibido de Matt y los demás sobre los 10 guerreros legendarios.

**19:30**

Tai: ¿y bien que tenemos hasta ahora genio? Pregunto tai a izzy cansado y aburrido de ver a izzy viendo los mensajes y tecleando en su computadora harto del sonido de las teclas de la computadora.

Izzy: ya no molestes tai, termine, he ordenado toda la información de los 10 guerreros legendarios, pero lo único que sabemos de ellos es que los guerreros que han aparecido hasta ahora son los guerreros legendarios de la luz, oscuridad, viento, trueno y hielo, todos son capaces de digievolucionar y son capaces de usar digivice y tienen el poder de purificar datos y también no huelen completamente a digimon y el guerrero de la oscuridad puede controlar los poderes de la oscuridad. Explico izzy al leer la información que había resumido.

Tai: son capaces de digievolucionar sin un compañero humano y tiene digivice y no huelen a digimon ¿tú que crees que significa eso? Gennai dijo que son niños elegidos al igual que nosotros, no digimons.

Izzy: no lo sé, a mí también me resulta extraño le enviare esta información a Gennai posiblemente él tenga más respuestas para nosotros con esta información.

Tentomon: ¿también le vas a informar sobre los digimon de otros digimundos que puede traer lucemon a este mundo?

Izzy: si, asi es también le enviare la información de los digimon corrompidos y sobre lo que le dijo la guerrera del viento a Kari sobre la separación del alma de Ancientkazemon.

Agumon: lucemon puede corromper digimon y hacerlos más poderosos que los digimon normales y que además puede traer a digimon de otros digimundos eso significa que posiblemente que imperialdramon, ni yo y Gabumon podamos derrotarlos solos, para derrotar a lucemon todos tendíamos que digievolucionar al estado mega o que yo y Gabumon podamos dna digievolucionar a omnimon nuevamente ¿pero creen que ese milagro pueda volver a suceder?

Tai: es cierto, las veces que wargreymon y metalgarurumon dna digievolucionaron fue casi un milagro y los milagros no suceden todo el tiempo la única opción más fácil sería que todos pudieran llegar al estado mega ¿pero el problema seria es el cómo podría ser posible? Pregunto al pensar de cómo podría ser posible digievolucionar al estado mega.

Tentomon: si queremos derrotar a lucemon debemos digievolucionar al estado mega de eso no hay duda, pero no todos podemos llegar a esa digievolucion como agumon, Gabumon y paildramon que son los únicos que pueden llegar a ese estado y hay que recordar que la digievolucion al estado mega de angewomon y angemon también fue un milagro llevado por su fuerza de voluntad de destruir los poderes de las tinieblas, hay que descubrir cómo llegar a ese nivel y tener acceso a él con más libertad. Dijo con seriedad

Izzy: tengo una idea, le preguntare a Gennai si conoce alguna forma para lograrlo, solo espero que no sugiera el mismo método que uso contigo y matt. Dijo con miedo pesando que pasaría si fuera flechado con una flecha de angewomon.

Tai: ni me lo recuerdes aún tengo miedo de que tal vez tenga efectos secundarios. Dijo temblando al pensar que sucediera de nuevo.

Agumon: pero gracias a eso puedo digievolucionar a wargreymon a sí que no fue tan malo. Dijo agumon con aires de grandeza.

Tentomon: no presumas.

~cerca de la bahía~

Takuya: asi que nuestros aliados tienen compañeros digimon ¿eh? Dijo takuya al recordad su conversación con sus compañeros.

_Hace una hora con takuya y los otros guerreros_

_Koji: asi que ya se encontraron con nuestros aliados también. Dijo koji algo desinteresado._

_Koichi: si yo también me encontré con ellos y por un segundo pensé ver un poco de desprecio hacia mí. Dijo al recordar en la cara de tk._

_Zoe: yo me encontré con un par de chicas y también tenían digimon y me dijeron que su digivice era diferente a los nuestros._

_Tommy: también nosotros y criticaron mal a los poderes de la oscuridad y a los que pueden controlarla o a los que intentan controlarla._

_Jp: eso es comprensible, ya que los poderes de la oscuridad no pueden ser controlados fácilmente y los que lo intentan resultan ser personas malvadas… sin ofender Koichi._

_Koichi: no te preocupes, no me molesta._

_Zoe: al parecer nos están buscando, además creo que sus digimon y ellos no saben que los guerreros legendarios son solo espíritus que no tiene apariencia sólida como si nunca hubieran leído el libro de bokomon._

_Tommy: jamás creí que tuvieran digimon acompañantes creí que serían los herederos de los demás digi-spirit._

_Koji: todos creímos eso tommy no solo tú_

_Takuya: son nuestros aliados, ¿por qué no te presentaste ante ellos cuando tuviste la oportunidad koji? _

_Koji: porque no es mi deber, tú eres el líder, tú tienes el deber de decirles que somos nosotros los guerreros legendarios._

_Takuya: un momento, otra vez les pregunto ¿Cómo que soy el líder? ¿Díganme porque yo debo ser el líder?_

_Koji: fuiste el primero en conseguir un digi-spirit. Dijo fríamente_

_Zoe: eres el más optimista y que siempre busca el lado bueno de las cosas. Dijo recordando lo sucedido en el digimundo cuando había aparecido des pues de desaparecer después de la primera batalla con duskmon._

_Tommy: eres el que nos da ánimos. Dijo recordado lo que sucedió cuando fue poseído por las pesadillas de tapirmon y cuando takuya no podía controlar los poderes de burninggreymon. _

_Jp: eres el tipo de persona que nunca se rinde. Recordando la batalla final con lucemon en la estación_

_Koichi: eres de qué nos haces entrar en razón._

_Takuya: de acuerdo, yo soy el líder y como líder intentare reunirme con nuestros aliados._

_~En la actualidad~_

Takuya: reunirlos será muy difícil, ¿Por qué acepte ser el líder?

En ese momento takuya llega donde estaban tai y izzy

Takuya: ellos deben ser los amigos que los chicos mencionaron, mejor me quedo aquí un rato.

~de regreso con tai y izzy~

Izzy: listo ya le envié a Gennai toda la información que hemos recolectado hasta ahorra de los guerreros legendarios.

Tai: bien, ya se está haciendo tarde mejor vallamos a nuestras casas.

En el momento en que tai y izzy estaban a punto de irse cuando apareció un agujero frente a ellos

Agumon: ¿qué es eso?

Tentomon: es un digi-portal algo o alguien quiere salir del digimundo y puedo decir que es muy grande.

En ese momento apareció frente a ellos in digimon parecido enormemente a greymon pero más grande y con apariencia agresiva.

Tai: ¿ese es un greymon? es muy diferente a los greymon que hemos visto. Dijo al ver al digimon con miedo.

En ese momento izzy intenta investigarlo en su analizador de digimon

Izzy: no aparece en la base de datos del digi-analizador ¿Cómo es posible?

Tentomon: ¡debe ser un digimon corrompido de otro digimundo traído por lucemon!

Digimon desconocido: soy una versión mejorada en el ataque y fuerza supero a los greymon obsoletos, mi nombre es… ¡**geogreymon**!

Agumon: ¿supera a los greymon normales? Tai, quiero pelear con el hazme digievolucionar.

Tai: de acuerdo, izzy quédate atrás con tentomon puede que los necesitemos después.

Izzy: de acuerdo.

**AGUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… GREYMON.**

Tai: ¡tú puedes greymon!

Geogreymon: ¡tú debes ser uno de los enemigos del señor lucemon, no es asi! Grito geogreymon al ver al greymon de tai.

Greymon: asi es, geogreymon no sé porque te dejaste llevar por los poderes de lucemon pero no dejes que te controle, no debemos pelear. Dijo greymon tomando posición de batalla.

Geogreymon: ¡te equivocas, no estoy aquí por eso, he venido a este mundo para demostrarles a ti y a todos los digimundos, que todos los geogreymon somos superiores a ustedes versiones obsoletas de greymon! Grito geogreymon preparándose para un ataque.

**IMPULSO DE CUERNO**

Geogreymon ataca con su impulso de cuerno a greymon de tai y este intento contrarrestarlo con su impulso de cuerno pero el impulso de cuerno de geogreymon fue más fuerte que el de greymon y termino por tumbar a greymon con un edificio.

Greymon: su impulso de cuerno fue más fuerte que el mío.

Geogreymon: los geogreymon superamos a los greymon en fuerza y poder, digievolucionamos hasta reemplazar nuestro casco ligero por uno más pesado, en pocas palabras renunciamos a la velocidad para obtener más fuerza y poder.

Greymon: asi que, renunciaron a la velocidad solo por poder.

Geogreymon: exactamente y gracias a eso cambiamos nuestro aspecto anterior para estar más capacitado para la batalla.

Greymon: no importa que hallas digievolucionado para conseguir ese aspecto ustedes los geogreymon han olvidado que para ser más fuerte no solo se necesita fuerza y poder, olvidaron que también la fuerza proviene del corazón.

**MEGA FLAMA**

Geogreymon: del corazón, que ridículo.

**MEGA EXPLOSION**

Greymon ataco a geogreymon con su mega flama pero geogreymon uso mega explosión para contrarrestar se mega flama y golpeando a greymon en el pecho con gran fuerza y tumbándolo con una de las bodegas de bahía.

Tai: ¡greymon! Vamos amigo levántate. Dijo tai yendo a ver el estado de greymon.

Izzy: geogreymon es muy poderoso, greymon y tai no van a poder solos contra él.

Tentomon: hay que pelear, izzy digievolucioname.

~con takuya~

Takuya: yo también voy a ayudarlos.

**DIGI-SPIRIT BESTIA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… BurningGreymon.**

~con izzy~

Izzy: ¡tentomon digievoluciona! Grito izzy alzando su digivice.

**TENTOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… KABUTERIMON**

Kabuterimon: ¡greymon voy a ayudarte! Dijo kabuterimon comenzando a alzar vuelo para ir a ayudar a greymon.

Pero en ese momento kabuterimon se detiene al detectar la presencia de otro digimon.

Voz misteriosa: ibas a pelear sin conocer los verdaderos poderes de tus enemigos, es un grave error de novato.

Izzy: ¡quién eres tú! Grito izzy al mirar de tras de él de donde provenía la voz misteriosa.

Al frente de izzy apareció un digimon dragón con armadura roja.

Digimon dragón: mi nombre es… el guerrero legendario bestia del fuego burninggreymon.

Izzy: ¡eres un guerrero legendario! Dijo izzy sorprendido al ver al guerrero del fuego.

Kabuterimon: ¿eres un guerrero legendario? ¿Qué quieres decir con pelear con el sin conocer sus verdaderos poderes? Pregunto a burninggreymon sin comprender lo que dijo.

BurningGreymon: quiero decir que ellos no están peleando con todo su poder, especialmente geogreymon está guardando un as bajo la manga, hay que impulsarlo a usar ese as, tengo una idea, tú y greymon digievolucionen una vez más.

Kabuterimon: entendido, ya lo oíste izzy.

Izzy: ¡bien! Qinglongmon una vez más te agradezco el poder que nos has dado digievoluciona.

**KABUTERIMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… MEGAKABUTERIMON.**

Geogreymon: es hora de acabar contigo MEGA EXPLO…

**CUERNO MORTAL**

En ese momento en que geogreymon iba a dar su ataque final a greymon una ráfaga de energía eléctrica lanzándolo lejos, izzy y burninggreymon van con tai y greymon.

Tai: izzy, justo a tiempo, ¿ah? ¿Quién eres tú? Le pregunto a burninggreymon con desconfianza.

BurningGreymon: soy el guerrero legendario bestia del fuego burninggreymon.

Greymon: ¿eres un guerrero legendario? Pregunto greymon después de pararse del ataque de geogreymon.

BurningGreymon: asi es.

Tai: genial lo que necesitábamos. Dijo tai alegremente al ver a burninggreymon.

BurningGreymon: escúchenme, ¿greymon también te diste cuenta? Le pregunto a greymon.

Greymon: tú también ¿verdad?

Tai: ¿un momento de que hablan?

Greymon: nos dimos cuenta que no está dando todo su poder tai. Le dijo a tai aclarándose las dudas a tai.

Tai: ¿no está dando todo su poder?

BurningGreymon: así es, y tengo una idea vamos a presionarlo para que use todo su poder y para eso tienes que digievolucionar.

En ese momento geogreymon se había levantado y se estaba acercando.

Tai: entendido listo greymon.

Greymon: nací listo tai.

Tai: no, naciste de un digihuevo, digievoluciona.

**GREYMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… MetalGreymon.**

Geogreymon: digievolucionaron bien ahora ya puedo pelear en serio.

MetalGreymon: pelear en serio, bien, es lo que esperábamos.

Megakabuterimon: prepárate MetalGreymon esto será difícil.

BurningGreymon: no bajen la guardia.

Geogreymon: tú debes ser en guerrero del fuego ¿verdad? Entonces será más interesante.

Tai: prepárense para lo que sea.

Geogreymon: ahora les probare que los geogreymon somos superiores a los greymon y los MetalGreymon, señor lucemon gracias por este nuevo poder.

**GEOGREYMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… RIZEGREYMON**

Tai: asi que ese era su as bajo la manga.

Izzy: el poder para digievolucionar sin compañero humano o la luz sagrada de los digivice.

MetalGreymon: rizegreymon, también los geogreymon han perfeccionado la apariencia de los MetalGreymon.

Rizegreymon: no solo la hemos mejorado, también hemos arreglado la capacidad del vuelo que los MetalGreymon no perfeccionaron.

Burninggreymon: no importa que tanto hayas mejorado tu apariencia, para ser más fuerte necesitas aprender que no existe la perfección.

**TORMENTA DE FUEGO**

Rizegreymon bloqueo la tormenta de fuego con su revólver sin daños.

Rizegreymon: es mi turno.

**REVOLVER DESTRUCTOR**

Con su revolver dispara tres balas desde su gran revolver cada uno de sus enemigos.

MetalGreymon uso su vuelo para esquivar la balas de rizegreymon, burninggreymon hace lo mismo pero usa su tornado de fuego para desviar las balas de rizegreymon, y Megakabuterimon usa su cuerno mortal para intentar destruir sus balas pero es alcanzado por una hiriéndole un brazo derecho.

Izzy: Megakabuterimon, ¿estás bien? Dijo preocupado por su fiel amigo.

Megakabuterimon: si estoy bien, eso no fue nada.

Rizegreymon: sigues tú. Dijo dirigiéndose a MetalGreymon.

**REVOLVER DESTRUCTOR**

Rizegreymon usa su revolver contra MetalGreymon.

**GIGA DESTRUCTORA**

MetalGreymon usa dos misiles para atacar a rizegreymon, los ataques de rizegreymon hieren el brazo orgánico de MetalGreymon, mientras que las gigas destructoras lastiman la mandíbula de rizegreymon.

** DERINTEGRADOR CORONA**

Sin darse cuenta rizegreymon fue atacado por proyectiles de plasma de burninggreymon lastimándole en todas las partes orgánicas.

Rizegreymon: fuera mosca.

**GOLPE SOLIDO**

Rizegreymon golpea a burninggreymon con su revolver con gran fuerza estrellándolo en un edificio de la bahía haciéndolo desdigievolucionar de nuevo a takuya.

~en el interior del edificio~

Takuya: es muy fuerte, si los digimon corrompidos por lucemon son asi de fuertes, entonces no quiero saber que tan fuerte será ahora, ya en tiendo porque la señora ophanimon piensa que necesitamos su ayuda ellos aún pueden hacerse más fuertes, no, creo que la señora ophanimon también quiere que nosotros también nos hagamos más fuertes, por eso no puedo rendirme, ¡no me rendiré!

**DOBLE-SPIRIT DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… ALDAMON**

~de regreso a la batalla~

Tai: ¡burninggreymon! Ni siquiera el poder del guerrero legendario del fuego puede detenerlo. Dijo tai desperezado.

Izzy: esto se ve muy mal no podemos contra él. Dijo igual que tai.

MetalGreymon: tai levántate.

Megakabuterimon: izzy no te rindas aún podemos derrotarlo.

Rizegreymon: es hora de acabar con esto. Dijo mientras recargaba su revólver.

**MISILES DE FUEGO**

Rizegreymon fue atacado por un ataque de proyectiles de fuego haciéndole retroceder lejos de los elegidos y sus digimon.

Voz misteriosa: no cantes victoria, todavía no me han derrotado.

Todos miraron al cielo que era el lugar de origen de esa voz donde se encontraba un digimon con aspecto humanoide con rasgos animales y una armadura roja.

Digimon: soy el resultado de la fusión de los espíritus humano y bestia que dejo Ancientgreymon, soy el guerrero legendario del fuego aldamon.

Tai: un momento, entonces. ¿Eres tu burninggreymon?

Aldamon: asi es.

Izzy: el resultado de la fusión los espíritus humano y bestia. Dijo izzy interesado por más información sobre eso.

MetalGreymon: entonces, es otra tipo de digievolucion, (¿Qué nivel son ustedes en realidad, adulto, ultra, armor, cuál?) pensó MetalGreymon al ver la nueva forma del guerrero.

Megakabuterimon: aún tenemos una oportunidad.

Rizegreymon: que digievolucionaras no servirá de nada.

**DESTRUCTOR CRECIENTE**

**BOLA DE FUEGO**

Rizegreymon dispara un rayo de energía desde sus alas y aldamon lo bloqueo con una bola de fuego que lanzo desde sus brazos alzando a rizegreymon destruyéndole el revólver y fundiendo con gran calor todo a su paso.

Rizegreymon: no puede ser, mi revolver. Dijo sorprendido y enojado.

Tai: que poder, destruyo su revolver de un solo ataque. Dijo sorprendido.

Izzy: ese poder es increíble, es más fuerte que su forma anterior. Dijo igual que tai.

Aldamon: terminemos con esto.

MetalGreymon: rizegreymon tal vez seas más fuerte que los MetalGreymon, pero hoy recordé que aunque soy débil tengo amigos y aliados con quien contar es lo que nos hace fuertes.

Megakabuterimon: lo que MetalGreymon dice es cierto mientras tengas a alguien en quien confiar siempre serás fuerte.

Aldamon: espero que renazcas como un digimon bondadoso.

**BOLA DE FUEGO**

**GIGA DESTRUCTORA**

**ELECTRO SHOCKER**

Rizegreymon: no es imposible, no puedo ser derrotado por ustedes.

Aldamon y los otros usaron sus ataque más fuertes al mismo tiempo derrotándolo haciendo aparecer su digi-code.

Tai: asi que ese es el digi-code. Dijo tai tomando a koromon recién desdigievolucionado.

Izzy: es tu turno ahora ¿verdad, Aldamon? Dijo izzy al agarrar a motimon.

Aldamon: alma dominada por el mal, te purificare con este digivice, digi-code captura. Dijo purificando a rizegreymon después de terminar con el ritual de purificación.

Tai: eres increíble eres muy fuerte.

Aldamon: gracias ustedes también lo son.

Izzy: aldamon tengo un par de preguntas para ti.

Aldamon: lo siento, no puedo responderlas ahora (un momento esta es una buena oportunidad para reunirnos) pensó al tener esa idea.

Motimon: ¿por qué no? Pregunto dudoso a aldamon.

Aldamon: quiero que todos sus amigos se reúnan con todos los demás guerreros a fuera de la ciudad, ahí les explicaremos todo ¿Qué les parece?

Tai: por mi bien, ¿y ustedes que opinan?

Koromon: a mí me parece muy buena idea.

Motimon: yo opino lo mismo.

Izzy: entonces todos estamos de acuerdo.

Aldamon: muy bien, entonces nos vemos fuera de la cuidad en un bosque al norte de aquí, a las diez de la mañana, hasta luego.

~en el digimundo~

Lucemon: derrotaron a geogreymon, no importa pronto, muy pronto sabrán lo que significa la palabra sufrir no es asi, **¡kimeramon versión 2!**

**En el próximo episodio: reunión 1****ra****parte, el digimon que nunca debió ser creado, ¡kimeramon! **


	9. reunión 1ra parte

por fin tengo listo el capitulo 9.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: reunión 1ra parte, el digimon que nunca debió ser creado, ¡kimeramon!**

**~En el mundo humano~**

**8:00 am en la casa de tai y Kari.**

Tai: bien creo que todos ya saben la razón de esta reunión. Dijo tai sentado en el piso de su habitación en un círculo con todos los elegidos y sus digimon.

Izzy: como todos ya saben, ayer durante distintas horas del día todos peleamos con digimon corrompidos por lucemon, primero blackrapidmon donde matt y davis se encontraron con el guerrero de la luz, matt cuéntanos ¿cuál era la apariencia del guerrero de la luz? le Pregunto a matt y davis al ser los únicos al pelear con el guerrero de la luz.

Matt: el guerrero de la luz, es un digimon humanoide con armadura blanca con la cabeza de un lobo en la cabeza. Dijo recordando la apariencia del guerrero de la luz.

Davis: en su forma bestia es casi como metalgarurumon, pero un tanto diferente y tiene una velocidad impresionante como si corriera a la velocidad de la luz.

Demiveemon: no seas exagerado davis pero si es casi igual.

Tk: después apareció megadramon, donde yo y Joe peleamos al lado del guerrero de la oscuridad, el guerrero de la oscuridad es un guerrero del tipo humano con armadura negra con leones en los hombros, en el pecho y en la cabeza. Dijo recordando su aspecto

Joe: el guerrero bestia de la oscuridad, es un león con armadura negra, también con gran velocidad.

Kari: después apareció ladydevimon en el centro comercial, la guerrera del viento humana es un digimon con cabello purpura, con alas de mariposa y en lencería rosa. Dijo recordando su ropa y apariencia.

Sora: su forma bestia es como su forma humana solo que tiene muchas diferencias como su ropa, sus alas y tiene dos alas más en la cabeza y garras.

Ken: después aparecieron gaogamon y blossomon, el guerrero del trueno humano es del tipo humanoide con forma de escarabajo y su forma bestia es de un escarabajo mecánico con un cañón en la cabeza con ruedas de tanques.

Cody: el guerrero del hielo en forma humana es como un oso polar de peluche con una bazooka que lanza bolas de nieve, y su forma bestia como un si fuera el yeti de los Himalaya con hachas.

Izzy: después apareció geogreymon que tenía la capacidad de digievolucionar sin compañero humano o digivice fue gracias a que el guerrero bestia del fuego apareció, el guerrero bestia del fuego es como un dragón con armadura roja.

Tai: después de que casi fue derrotado reapareció con otra digievolucion dijo que era el resultado de la fusión de los espíritus humano y bestia de Ancientgreymon, su nombre era aldamon tenía cabeza humana con caballera rubia y la armadura de su forma bestia supongo que la cabeza era de su forma humana.

Koromon: y nos pidió que todos fuéramos a las 10:00 de la mañana a un bosque al norte de aquí, por eso todos estamos reunido hoy en la casa de tai.

Motimon: además esta mañana izzy recibió un mensaje de Gennai debido a la información de los guerreros legendarios que le enviamos y la pregunta a Gennai acerca de cómo llegar a la etapa mega al igual que agumon, Gabumon y paildramon.

Matt: ¿tú que crees que significa esto tai? ¿Y deberíamos confiar en ellos solo conocimos a 6 faltan 4?

Tai: no lo sé, supongo que tendremos más respuestas si hacemos lo que nos piden, pero lo que más me preocupa es el guerrero de la oscuridad, tk, Joe ¿ustedes que conocieron a el guerrero de la oscuridad creen que debemos confiar en él? Pregunto tai a tk interesado en saber la opinión de tk sobre el guerrero de la oscuridad

Tk: cuando conocí al guerrero de la oscuridad, por un momento desconfié de él, pero cuando lo vi claramente pude ver sus ojos en ellos había mucha tristeza pero también puede ver que en ellos que había felicidad, no había maldad en sus ojos como el los de devimon al verlos me lleno de mucha confianza como si pudiera confiar en el en lo que sea.

Matt: ya veo, si confías en el yo también confió en el hermano, yo también creo que podemos confiar en el guerrero de la oscuridad como tk lo hace.

Tai: si confías en el tk, todos nosotros también ¿verdad, chicos?

Todos excepto Cody: ¡Siiii! Todos gritaron al unísono tanto que no se dieron cuenta que Cody no grito.

Cody: (¿en serio creen que podemos confiar en él?)

_Bip, Bip, Bip_

En ese momento se oye un pitido que provenía de la computadora de izzy.

Izzy: es un mensaje de Gennai debe ser la respuesta de la información.

En ese momento en que izzy abre el mensaje apareció un hombre joven con túnica blanca.

Gennai: hola, gracias por la información de los guerreros legendarios izzy.

Izzy: de nada Gennai, ¿dime que has descubierto?

Gennai: no encontrenada pero, cuando recibí la información me escabullí a el digimundo de los guerreros en secreto y encontré un antiguo libro donde viene la información de los guerreros solo he logrado descifrar los datos básicos de los guerreros, hablando de eso tengo la información aquí conmigo es para el digianalizador izzy. Gennai le entrego la actualización a izzy e inmediatamente fue a su computadora

Izzy: genial, ya está el digianalizador se ha actualizado, ¿y que hay de lo demás acerca de la digievolucion mega?

Gennai: si sobre eso, como ya saben la digievolución es muy similar al proceso de crecimiento humano. A medida que el Digimon va creciendo, madurando y absorbiendo información, se va transformando en una criatura cada vez más fuerte e inteligente. Sin embargo, después de la etapa Adulta se hace extremadamente difícil digievolucionar. Solo aquellos que hayan sobrevivido batallas extremas son los que obtienen la fuerza para evolucionar a las etapas Ultra y Mega.

Gennai: Cuando un Digimon se "asocia" con un humano, puede digievolucionar más fácilmente a niveles superiores. los sentimientos humanos tienen la capacidad de alterar el Digicore de los Digimon, acelerando el proceso de evolución.

Gennai: los Digivice, pueden disparar el proceso, haciendo que un Digimon evolucione de forma temporal utilizando una gran cantidad de energía. Sin embargo, si el Digimon está herido, debilitado o hambriento, el Digivice no tiene efecto, en pocas palabras llegar a la digievolucion mega es extremadamente difícil, lo que deben hacer es transportar sus sentimientos por medio del digivice cuando sus sentimientos llegan hasta el pinto máximo el digivice los transportara y seran capaz de digievolucionar a el estado mega.

Sora: Dices que lo que debemos hacer es usar nuestros sentimientos para lograr una mayor unión con la fuerza de nuestros digimon no es asi.

Gennai: más o menos, es eso a lo que me refiero.

Izzy: ¿pero que hay acerca de la digievolucion dna de wargreymon y metalgarurumon?

Gennai: hay es cierto se me había olvidado, como todos ya saben cuando el emperador de los digimon ataco al digimundo gatomon perdió su anillo sagrado y lo use para hacer posible la digievolucion dna pero solo para que los nuevos elegidos pudieran hacerla y cuando se lo regrese creí que ya jamas podrían hacerlas pero sus cuerpos y datos se acostumbraron a la digievolucion que ya no es necesario usar el anillo para que ustedes puedan hacer la digievolucion dna, pero no es la misma historia con wargreymon y metalgarurumon.

Gennai: gatomon dame tu anillo de sagrado, y toma este. Gennai le da a gatomon otro anillo sagrado.

Gatomon: ¿Qué es?

Gennai: es un remplazo de tu anillo sagrado, servirá para que conserves tu poder sagrado, porque necesito tu anillo sagrado para hacer posible la digievolucion dna de wargreymon y metalgarurumon.

Koromon: ¿ y cuando sera posible utilizarla?

Gennai: hay un pequeño problema, no sé si podrán hacer esa digievolucion con tanta facilidad como davis o ken, ustedes mismos tiene que descubrir cómo lograr la digievolución dna con sus propios sentimientos.

Matt: ¿eso significa que tai y yo debemos encontrar una manera para conectar nuestros sentimientos?

Gennai: asi es.

Tai: ¿y como se supone que lo averiguaremos?

Gennai: todo depende de su voluntad para hacer la digievolucion dna, pero ustedes mismos tienen que descubrirla.

Gennai: bueno ya tengo que irme, recuerden todo lo que les he dicho, izzy dejare el libro en tus manos confió que lograras descubrir lo que dice.

Izzy: si, no te preocupes lo voy a descifrar y te llamaremos si descubro algo nuevo.

En ese momento Gennai se fue dejando a los elegidos con el misterioso libro, cuando tai se paró del suelo vio su reloj de mesa notando que eran las 9:00 de la mañana, solo tenían una hora para encontrarse con los guerreros.

Tai: miren que hora es, muy bien todos prepárense, viajaremos en imperialdramon.

Todos salieron del edificio de tai, hacia un lugar donde había aparecido geogreymon para hacer digievolucionar a Demiveemon y wormmon.

Ken: listo davis.

Davis: sabes que siempre estoy listo. Dijo sonriente.

**DEMIVIEEMON DIGIEVOLCIONAR A… VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… EXVEEMON.**

**WORMMON DIGIEVOLCIONAR A… STINGMON.**

**EXVEEMON/STINGMON DNA DIGIEVOLCIONAR A… PAILDRAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A IMPERIALDRAMON.**

Imperialdramon: vamos todos suban, directo al norte de la ciudad.

Todos se metieron en el interior de imperialdramon para poder viajar de manera rápida si perder mucha tiempo hacia al bosque al norte de odaiba, cuando llegaron se bajaron de imperialdramon y imperialdramon desdigievoluciono a Demiveemon y minomon.

Davis: toma Demiveemon necesitas comer para recuperar tus energías. Le da a Demiveemon una manzana.

Ken: tú también necesitas descansar minomon, toma come esto. Le da una manzana igual que davis.

Tai: muy bien ya que estamos aquí, vamos a buscar a los guerreros legendarios.

Matt: pues no nos queda de otra.

Sora: creo que es mejor que veamos nuestros digivice para buscar la señal de los suyos.

Joe: sora, ¿sus digivice son diferentes a los nuestros segura que nuestros digivice encontrara su señal igual que los de davis y los demás?

Sora: buen punto, ¿Yolei tu digivice detecta otras señales digivices?

Yolei: no, no capta nada ninguna señal digivice aparte de nuestras señales.

Sora: ya veo, será mejor que empecemos a caminar.

Tk: vamos Tokomon. Dijo cargando a Tokomon.

Todos cargando a su respectivos digimons caminaron por medio del bosque hasta que tai frena al escuchar un sonido familiar para él.

Tai: oigan escuchan eso.

Matt: ¿Qué tai?

Sora: yo también lo escucho.

Davis: ese sonido me parece muy familiar.

Ken: creo que es el sonido que hace un balón al patearlo.

Koromon: ken tiene razón, es el sonido de un balón de futbol.

Gatomon: Kari.

Kari: ¿Qué pasa gatomon?

Gatomon: ¿recordadas que te dije que kazemon olía extraño como si no fuera un digimon?

Kari: si lo recuerdo, un momento estas diciendo que puedes oler ese mismo olor de antes.

Gatomon: asi es, es el mismo olor extraño.

Kari: chicos gatomon dice que puede oler el mismo olor extraño de kazemon.

Yolei: ¿es eso cierto gatomon?

Gatomon: es cierto es el mismo olor proviene del mismo lugar donde se escucha el balón.

Tai: vamos a echar un vistazo.

Tai y sus amigos cargando a sus digimon van hacia el lugar de origen del sonido al llegar se encuentran con 6 chicos, 4 chicos, una chica y un niño.

Tai: hola, siento la interrupción solo vinimos a ver quién pateaba el balón, ya nos vamos.

Chico: no esperen, ¿Por qué no se quedan a jugar con nosotros un pequeño partido amistoso?

Tai: en serio, no les molesta.

Chico: claro que no, vamos vengan los que quieran jugar pueden hacerlo, los que no pueden sentarse en esos troncos de ahí. Dijo señalando unos troncos gruesos para sentarse.

Tai: está bien, después de todo ya me estaba aburriendo, y bien chicos ¿quién quiere jugar?

Sora: yo juego, hace mucho que no juego futbol.

Tk: yo no veo porque no, yo me apunto.

Davis: yo también voy a jugar.

Ken: yo también quiero.

Matt: espera tai, ¿olvidaste porque vinimos aquí?

Tai: vamos no seas aguafiestas matt, no tiene de malo jugar un rato con ellos.

Izzy: déjalos jugar matt, no tiene nada de malo después de todo solo estuvimos caminando deja que se diviertan un poco.

Matt: está bien ustedes ganan, yo también voy a jugar un poco.

Kari: ¿estás seguro que de aquí venia ese olor gatomon? Le susurro a gatomon para que no la escucharan.

Gatomon: si estoy seguro, de hecho es la chica que huele a kazemon.

Kari: ¿la chica es la que huele a kazemon? Dijo viendo a la única chica del grupo.

Gatomon: si, es ella la que huele a kazemon.

Tai: hay casi se me olvida ¿dónde están mis modales?, mi nombre es tai kamiya. Presentándose.

Kari: yo soy su hermana Kari, un placer.

Matt: soy matt ishida, encantado.

Tk: soy su hermano menor, soy tk takaishi, mucho gusto.

Chico con cola de caballos: ¿Por qué tiene apellidos diferentes?

Tk: lo que pasa es que nuestros padres se divorciaron hace mucho tiempo.

Chico con cola de caballo: ya veo (son como yo y Koichi).

Sora: soy sora takenoichi, mucho gusto.

Izzy: soy koushiro izumi, pero pueden llamarme izzy, es un placer.

Mimi: yo soy Mimi tachikawa, mucho gusto.

Joe: soy Joe kido, un placer.

Davis: soy davis motomiya, es un placer.

Yolei: soy yolei inoue, mucho gusto.

Cody: soy Cody hida, mucho gusto.

Ken: yo soy ken ichijouji, es un placer.

Chico: es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es takuya kambara.

Chico con cola de caballo: soy koji minamoto, mucho gusto.

Chico2: yo soy su hermano gemelo, Koichi kimura.

Matt: ¿sus padres también se divorciaron verdad? por eso tiene apellidos diferentes.

Koichi: asi es, la única diferencia es que nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando éramos unos bebes.

Tk: ya veo, eso es muy triste.

Chica: dejemos las cosas tristes para después, me llamo Zoe orimoto, mucho gusto. Sonriendo con una sonrisa que haría sonrojar hasta al mismo devimon, haciendo sonrojar a tai y los chicos de su grupo.

Chico llenito: mucho gusto, soy Jp shibayama.

Niño: soy tommy himi, mucho gusto.

Después de las presentaciones comenzaron a jugar futbol dividido entre los amigos de takuya y los que jugaban con tai, mientras que los demás solo observaron cómo jugaban sentados en los troncos.

Kari: ¿y tú no vas a jugar zoe? Pregunto para saber porque no jugaba con sus amigos.

Zoe: no, yo nunca he sido buena jugando futbol, u otro deporte, pero me gusta escalar árboles, porque al subirlos y llegar a la sima siempre me ha resultado divertido y porque además puedo sentir la brisa del viento.

Kari: la brisa del viento ¿Por qué?

Zoe: porque cuando siento el viento, puedo sentir que puedo volar, y puedo sentir mucha libertad.

Kari: ya veo, (¿acaso ella es la elegida de la guerrera del viento?)

Después del juego 2 gol a favor del grupo de takuya y 2 goles a favor del grupo de tai terminando el empate se pusieron a descansar después de tanto ejercicio.

Takuya: vaya juegan muy bien.

Tai: gracias ustedes también ¿de dónde son?

Takuya: todos nosotros acabamos de llegar a odaiba, no hace mucho tiempo, de hecho cuando nos enteramos de que todos íbamos a venir a vivir a odaiba nos sorprendimos mucho, casi una coincidencia.

Sora: y díganos ¿qué hacen una chica y un pequeño niño, con ustedes?

Zoe: bueno, nos conocimos cuando todos tomamos el mismo tren en la estación shibuya, excepto koji y Koichi.

Koji: yo tome otro tren, y después nos hicimos amigos.

Koichi: yo los conocí después de un pequeño incidente.

Sora: ya veo.

Takuya: ya son las 10, es hora de ir a lo importante.

Joe: ¿a los importante?

Tommy: oigan, tsunomon y compañía, ya pueden dejar de aparentar que son peluches. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron excepto takuya y sus amigos.

Tsunomon: ¿un momento sabían que somos digimon?

Jp: todo el tiempo lo supimos.

Koji: y sabemos que ellos son sus compañeros humanos

Koichi: y gracias a ellos ustedes pueden digievolucionar.

Matt: espera un momento, ¿ósea que ustedes son?

Takuya: soy takuya, el protector de los poderes del fuego. Mostrando un digivice rojo.

Koji: soy koji, el protector de los poderes de la luz. Mostrando un digivice azul.

Tommy: soy tommy, el protector de los poderes del hielo. Mostrando un digivice Blanco y verde.

Zoe: soy zoe, la protectora de los poderes del viento. Mostrando un digivice purpura y rosa.

Jp: soy Jp, el protector de los poderes del trueno. Mostrando un digivice azul y amarillo

Koichi: soy Koichi, el protector de los poderes de la oscuridad. Mostrando un digivice negro y gris.

Takuya: solo somos 6 niños elegidos, protectores de los poderes de los guerreros legendarios.

Tk: solo son 6, ¿entonces, los guerreros de la tierra, el agua, la madera y acero no tienen elegidos?

Koji: lamentablemente asi es.

Cody: (asi que él tiene los poderes de la oscuridad ¿Por qué un chico como él tiene que cuidar los poderes de las tinieblas?) pensó mirando a Koichi.

Sora: ¿Dónde están los guerreros?

Zoe: bueno, vamos a tardar mucho para explicarles las cosas.

En ese momento cuando takuya y sus amigos iban a decirles acerca de los guerreros se escuchó un estruendo.

Takuya: ¿que fue eso?

Koji: venia cerca de aquí.

Todos corrieron hacia donde se escuchó el estruendo hasta una zona con flores y pasto encontrándose con un digi-portal.

Tai: es un digi-portal ¿algo quiere salir del digimundo?

En el momento en que tai hablo salió del digi-portal, el digimon más terrible de todos un digimon que nunca debió resucitar.

Ken: no puede ser, es imposible, los recuerdos vuelven. Dijo temblando de temor en el suelo.

Davis: es **¡KIMERAMON!**

En aquel momento apareció la sombra que parecía la de un niño con alas.

Sombra: no es solo kimeramon es el kimeramon que yo mismo mejore.

Takuya: esa voz, lucemon.

Tai: ese es lucemon ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sombra de lucemon: es kimeramon v2, reemplace el cuerpo de greymon, por el de geogreymon y le he dado mis alas y mi señal de digi-peligro.

Sombra de lucemon: ahorra es las fuerte que antes, diviértete kimeramon y destrúyelos estaré esperando que vuelvas con buenos resultados, mientras yo regresare al digimundo para descansar y recuperar poder hasta pronto guerreros.

Takuya: vamos a pelear chicos.

Tai: si, pero esperen ¿dónde están los guerreros?

Takuya: aquí mismo, listo chicos.

Los demás guerreros: listos takuya.

Tk: ¿Qué van hacer?

Takuya: esto, nosotros podemos sentir los sentimientos de los digimon en carne y hueso con nuestro propio poder. En el momento en que takuya hablo apareció en su mano una bola y un anillo anillos de digi-code.

Koji: lucemon ha regresado, pero nosotros también protegeremos el digimundo cueste lo que cueste. Dijo haciendo aparecer una bola y un anillo de digi-code igual que a takuya.

Zoe: tal vez nosotros no tengamos las mismas habilidades que takuya y koji pero nosotros también podemos pelear. Dijo haciendo aparecer una bola de digi-code.

Tommy: por el digimundo, no voy a tener miedo, los busca pleitos serán castigados. Dijo haciendo aparecer una bola de digi-code.

Jp: por el mundo que hizo que maduráramos pelearemos hasta el final. Dijo haciendo aparecer una bola de digi-code.

Koichi: por el mundo que me enseño que los poderes de la oscuridad no son poderes malignos, solo hay que aprender a utilizarlos, para conocer a los verdaderos poderes de la oscuridad. Dijo haciendo aparecer una bola de digi-code.

Cody: ¡…! (¿que los poderes de la oscuridad no son poderes malignos, solo hay que aprender a utilizarlos, para conocer a los verdaderos poderes de la oscuridad? ¿Es eso a lo que se refería beetlemon cuando dijo que puede confiar en el guerrero de la oscuridad?)

Tai: (¿que van hacer, porque tiene digi-code en sus manos?)

**DOBLE-SPIRIT DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A…**

**DIGI-SPIRIT BESTIA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A…**

**ALDAMON**

**BOEWOLFMON**

**ZEPHYRMON**

**METALKABUTERIMON**

**KORIKAKUMON**

**KAISERLEOMON**

En aquel momento takuya y sus amigos se envolvieron en digi-code haciendo aparecer a los guerreros legendarios en lugar de takuya y a sus amigos, sorprendiendo a tai a sus amigos y a sus digimon con caras ilegibles y sin poder creer en lo que veían.

Tai: es imposible, no puede ser, debo estar soñando porque es imposible, **¡¿USTEDES SON LOS GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS?!**

_~En el próximo episodio~_

_Tai: ¿Cómo es posible que puedan digievolucionar?_

_Aldamon: deja la charla para después, después les explicaremos todo_

_Beowolfmon: no podemos solos contra él._

_lowemon: puedo sentir oscuridad en ese monstruo y en ti, tu lo creaste y le diste vida, es parte de tus demonios es parte de tu oscuro pasado, levántate y pelea enfréntate a tus demonios no puedes quedarte ahí sin hacer nada._

_Ken: tienes razón, vamos minomon, ellos son los guerreros legendarios y están luchando sin miedo, yo también luchare, no voy a dejar que esos recuerdos me atormenten de nuevo._

_Ken: el en próximo capítulo de adventure y frontier, el poder de la luz y la oscuridad: __**Reunión 2da parte, luchemos juntos ¿ustedes son los guerreros legendarios?**_

_Ken: no soy el emperador de los digimon, soy ken ichijouji, el niño elegido de la bondad._


	10. reunión 2da parte

**Capítulo 10: Reunión 2da parte, luchemos juntos ¿ustedes son los guerreros legendarios?**

**~En el mundo humano~**

Tai: esperen un momento ¿ustedes son los guerreros legendarios, pero como es posible?

Aldamon: tai les prometo que después le explicaremos todo, pero ahora lo importante es derrotar a kimeramon, si nos van a ayudar entonces andando pero si no quieren pelear entonces váyanse.

Matt: tienen razón tai.

Tai: bien, koromon digievoluciona. Dijo levantando su digivice junto a los demás elegidos.

**KOROMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… AGUMON, GREYMON, METALGREYMON.**

**TSUNOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… GABUMON, GARURUMON, WEREGARURUMON.**

**YOKOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… BIYOMON, BIRDRAMON, GARUDAMON.**

**MOTIMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… TENTOMON, KABUTERIMON, MEGAKABUTERIMON.**

**TANEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… PALMON, TOGEMON, LILLYMON.**

**BUKAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… GOMAMON, IKKAKUMON, ZUDOMON.**

**TOKOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… PATAMON, ANGEMON.**

**SALAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… GATOMON.**

**UPAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… ARMADILLOMON, ANKYLOMON.**

**ROROMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… HAWKMON, AQUILAMON.**

Tk: Cody hay que hacer digievolucion dna, ¿estás listo?

Cody: cuando quieras TK

**ANKYLOMON, ANGEMON, DNA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… SHAKKOUMON.**

Yolei: vamos, Kari.

Kari: ¡sí!

**AQUILAMON, GATOMON, DNA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… SILPHYMON.**

Los digimon de los elegidos fueron a pelear contra kimeramon junto a los guerreros legendarios, durante ese momento.

Davis: ken, vamos a pelear ¿ah? ¿Qué pasa ken?

Ken: no puedo davis, yo cree a kimeramon, hasta yo sé que es imposible derrotarlo, el único capaz de derrotarlo es magnamon usando el digi-egg de los milagros, pero solo se puede usar a veces.

Davis: tal vez tengas razón, pero nosotros podemos digievolucionar hasta el gran imperialdramon, ya somos más fuertes que antes, podemos derrotarlo fácilmente.

Ken: se te olvida, que es un digimon corrompido por lucemon hasta tiene una parte de su poder, ahora es más fuerte que antes, es más fuerte que cuando yo lo cree, también es el digimon que provoco que el digimundo quedara en desastre es parte de mi pasado cuando era emperador de los digimon.

Minomon: ken. Dijo con tristeza

Davis: entonces es tu oportunidad para enterrar ese pasado, tú eres el único que puede derrotarlo, para superarlo y crearte un nuevo futuro.

Ken: no insistas más davis, no puedo pelear contra él, alguna vez fui el emperador de los digimon, y kimeramon es parte de ese pasado.

Davis: sabes que, no me importa yo peleare solo contra el si es necesario pero te diré una cosa, si yo no puedo derrotar a kimeramon y tú no quieres ¿Quién lo hará? Vamos Demiveemon.

Demiveemon: si davis.

**DEMIVEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… VEEMON, EXVEEMON.**

Ken: davis tu jamás entenderás como me siento tu no tuviste que sufrir tanto como yo, tu no perdiste a tu compañero pero yo si, por culpa de la semilla de la oscuridad cree a kimeramon fui consumido por la oscuridad y sufrí por la muerte de mi hermano osamu.

~Durante la pelea~

**CABEZA DE SERPIENTE **kimeramon lanza un rayo de calor desde su cabeza para atacar a Garudamon.

Sora: ¡Garudamon cuidado!

Aldamon: ¡Zephyrmon! Volando hacia Garudamon.

Zephyrmon: ya lo sé.

**ZEPHYRMON CONTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… KAZEMON.**

Aldamon: vamos a para el ataque.

Kazemon: entendido.

Kazemon y aldamon: **TORNADO DE FUEGO** aldamon y kazemon usan sus ataques combinados para crear un tornado con el viento de kazemon y el fuego de aldamon para detener el ataque de kimeramon.

Aldamon: Beowolfmon y Metalkabuterimon ahora ataquen a kimeramon.

Beowolfmon: entendido.

Metalkabuterimon: no tienes que decirlo 2 veces.

**RAYO DESTRUCTOR**

**DESCARGA SOLAR**

Beowolfmon usa su brazo libre para atacar a kimeramon con un rayo de luz, mientras Metalkabuterimon usa un rayo en medio de energía su cuerno, ambos dándole a kimeramon en el pecho haciéndole caer.

Aldamon: kazemon a la cuenta de 3 no alejamos, 1, 2, 3, ahora. En el momento en que takuya dice ahora dejan de usar sus poderes separándose.

Garudamon: takuya, digo aldamon, digo, takuya, digo, gracias.

Aldamon: lo sabemos confunde, es raro pensar que un humano se transforme en digimon. Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kazemon: si gustan llámenos por nuestros nombres digimon, a si se les será más fácil.

Kaiserleomon: aldamon, kazemon, me alegra saber que terminaron con el problema de los nombres pero esto todavía no ha acabado.

Kazemon: lo sabemos. Dijo kazemon antes de volver a ser Zephyrmon.

Kimeramon se levanta para luego a atacar a Megakabuterimon.

**BRAZOS HIBRIDOS**

Usa los brazos de devimon para sujetar a Megakabuterimon del cuerno.

**CABEZA DE SERPIENTE**

Luego uso su rayo de energía para lastimar con un ataque directo a Megakabuterimon haciendo que Megakabuterimon volviera a ser motimon completamente lastimado haciendo aparecer el digi-code de motimon.

Izzy: ¡motimon! ¿Es el digi-code de motimon? Dijo preocupado.

Aldamon: ¡Korikakumon! Protege el digi-code. Grito al ver el digi-code de motimon.

Korikakumon: está bien. Dijo yendo hacia motimon.

Izzy: ¿tommy? Dijo al ver al gran gorila blanco.

Korikakumon: si, pero ahora soy Korikakumon el guerrero bestia del hielo.

Mimi: ¿motimon estará bien? Dijo preocupada por el pequeño digimon rosa.

Korikakumon: descuiden el digi-code vuelve a su sitio después de un rato pronto estará bien, mientras tanto yo lo protegeré.

Izzy: gracias Korikakumon.

Tai: kimeramon es más fuerte que antes derroto a Megakabuterimon con una enorme facilidad, ¿acaso será por el poder del digi-peligro de lucemon? Dijo mientras observaba que aldamon y Beowolfmon iban directo hacia kimeramon.

Aldamon: Beowolfmon combinemos nuestros ataques, mis misiles de fuego y tu cazador diurno.

Beowolfmon: misiles de fuego y cazador diurno ¿Qué te parece si usamos también el meteoro de la oscuridad?

Aldamon: buena idea ¿Kaiserleomon que te parece?

Kaiserleomon: no tienes que decirlo.

**KAISERLEOMON CONTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A… LOWEEMON.**

Lowemon: estoy listo ¿pero cómo llamaremos a este ataque? Pregunto interesado

Aldamon: solamente síguenos, ya tengo un nombre listo.

**METEORO DIURNO DE FUEGO**

Lowemon uso el meteoro de la oscuridad junto el cazador diurno de Beowolfmon y los misiles de fuego de aldamon lastimando a kimeramon en su pecho haciéndole caer con fuerza.

Sora: un momento ¿los guerreros legendarios tienen dos formas humanas y bestias? ¿Verdad Korikakumon?

Korikakumon: si ¿porque preguntas?

Sora: ¿Por qué takuya y koji dijeron doble-spirit y ustedes digi-spirit bestia? ¿Y que es un digi-spirit?

Korikakumon: el digi-spirit son las almas de los guerreros legendarios son veinte, diez del tipo humanos y diez del tipo bestia, y el doble-spirit es la fusión de los digi-spirit humano y bestia de los guerreros legendarios, pero solo takuya y koji son capaces de hacer eso porque sus digivice fueron modificados por los poderes de seraphimon uno de los gobernantes del digimundo.

Sora: entonces solo ellos pueden hacer eso, ya entiendo.

Izzy: ¿digi-spirit? Si digimon significa digital monsters, entonces digi-spirit significa espíritus digitales, entonces los guerreros legendarios si están muertos y se convirtieron en espíritus, eso significa que no tiene forma sólida entonces sus digivice son capaces de darles forma haciendo que ustedes digievolucionen en los guerreros legendarios.

Korikakumon: asi es, fuimos elegidos por los digi-spirit para darles forma para pelear contra lucemon y traer paz al digimundo, después les explicamos más sobre eso mientras tanto hay que pelear.

Cody: shakkoumon ataca

Yolei: tú también Silphymon.

Davis: ExVeemon.

**SOL ROJO**

**ESFERAS DE ENERGIA**

**X-LASER**

Shakkoumon lanza un rayo desde sus ojos, Silphymon lanza una esfera echa de energía, y ExVeemon usa un láser con forma de x hacia kimeramon mientras estaba en el suelo.

Yolei: un momento ¿Dónde está ken, davis?

Davis: no quiere pelear, tiene miedo de kimeramon cree que no hay manera de derrotarlo, aún está muy asustado por lo que hizo cuando era el emperador de los digimon.

Yolei: ken. Dijo con tristeza.

Cody: (entiendo cómo se siente le costó mucho superar lo del emperador de los digimon, y todo lo malo que le paso en el pasado) pensó.

MetalGreymon: Weregarurumon, Garudamon, Zudomon hagamos lo mismo que los guerreros legendarios y combinemos nuestros ataques.

Weregarurumon: excelente idea.

Garudamon: de acurdo.

Zudomon: cuenta conmigo.

**PATADA DE LUNA LLENA**

**GIGA DESTRUCTORA**

**ALAS DE ESPADA**

**MARTILLO VULCAN**

Todos al igual que los guerreros legendarios combinaron sus ataques contra kimeramon mientras estaba en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

Tai: ¿lo lograron?

**CABEZA DE SERPIENTE**

Un rayo de energía salió desde la nube de polvo directo hacia Zudomon.

Shakkoumon: Zudomon cuidado.

El rayo de energía golpeo a shakkoumon golpeándolo en el pecho llevándose a Zudomon con él haciendo que vuelvan a ser Tokomon Upamon y bukamon y haciendo aparecer el digi-code de ellos.

Cody: Upamon ¿estás bien?

Tk: Tokomon, resiste Tokomon

Joe: bukamon, resiste amigo.

Korikakumon: descuiden estarán bien en un rato, solo hay que proteger su digi-code.

Cody: Korikakumon, dinos más sobre el digi-code ¿cómo funciona?

Korikakumon: el digi-code es el adn de los digimon, si es absorbido el digimon vuelve a su estado de digihuevo y va a la aldea de los nuevos comienzos donde renace después de un tiempo sin los recuerdos de su vida pasada sin el digi-code ello morirán, si no es absorbido en un máximo de cinco minutos el digi-code regresa al cuerpo del digimon dejándolo con vida.

Tk: entonces solo debemos proteger su digi-code ¿verdad?

Korikakumon: correcto.

Lowemon: es muy fuerte ¿ken? Voltea a ver a ken

Lowemon ve a lo lejos que ken estaba en el suelo camina en directo tai a preguntarle porque no está peleando con los demás.

Lowemon: tai ¿Por qué ken no está peleando con ustedes?

Tai: Koichi, digo lowemon, porque ken no está peleando con nosotros, ken creo a kimeramon.

Lowemon: ¡…! Él creo a kimeramon. Dijo sorprendido.

Tai: si, antes ken era nuestro enemigo pero estaba poseído por la semilla de la oscuridad implantada en su cuello, fue consumido por la oscuridad, en ese tiempo se hacía llamar el emperador de los digimon, cuando era el emperador de los digimon lastimo a muchos digimon y kimeramon fue su última creación, destruyo muchas aldeas en el digimundo, todo comenzó cuando su hermano murió y sumergió su digivice en otra dimensión llamada el mar de las tinieblas, después le hicieron creer que él había creado el digimundo y pensaba que los digimon no tenían sentimientos y solo eran criaturas no vivientes, creo que aún no ha superado eso.

Lowemon: ya veo, él es casi igual a como era entes.

Tai: ¿cómo que como eras antes?

Lowemon se acercaba a ken, mientras este estaba en el suelo con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

Lowemon: ken, levántate. Le dijo a ken pero no recibió respuesta.

Lowemon: ken, levántate. Dijo con una voz más molesta.

Lowemon: ¡**TE DIGO QUE TE LEVANTES! **le grito con ira levantándolo del cuello llamando la atención de todos.

Tai: Koichi ¿qué diablos te pasa?

Wormmon: suelta a ken.

Cody: (por fin el guerrero de la oscuridad está mostrando su verdadera cara) pensó al ver como lowemon levantaba a ken del cuello.

Tk: lowemon suéltalo. Dijo molesto caminado hacia lowemon pero Korikakumon le prohíbe el paso.

Korikakumon: quédate quieto tk. Le ordeno.

Kari: Korikakumon ¿acaso no vas ayudar a ken?

Korikakumon: ustedes no son digimon no pueden sentir los sentimientos de lowemon, pero ahora soy un digimon, puedo sentir sus sentimientos, y en estos momentos lowemon está molesto y también muy triste.

Yolei: ¿los sentimientos de lowemon?

Lowemon: ken, pelea con nosotros necesitamos tu ayuda para derrotar a kimeramon. Dijo soltando a ken poniéndolo en el suelo.

Ken: no voy a pelear, no peleare con kimeramon. Le respondió.

Lowemon: ya me dijeron lo que paso, tú creaste a kimeramon, pelea con nosotros ken.

Ken: si ya sabes lo que paso entonces sabes que no voy a pelear, no sabes nada de lo que siento.

Lowemon: no, si se cómo te sientes. Dijo volviendo a ser Koichi.

Ken:** ¡no, tú no sabes cómo me siento, fui el enemigo de davis y los demás, no sabes cómo se siente el hecho de haber lastimado a tantos digimon, a mis amigos, a wormmon, no sabes cómo se siente cargar con tanta culpa, lastime, destruí e hice sufrir a muchos digimon y los hice sufrir, no sabes cómo se siente ver todo ese dolor con tus propios ojos!**

En ese momento Koichi golpeo con fuerza con su puño el rostro de ken con gran fuerza dejándolo en el suelo.

Davis: ¡ken! Grito al ver el gran golpe que le dio Koichi a ken.

Ken: ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

Koichi:** ¡claro que se cómo te sientes, yo también alguna fui enemigo de takuya y los demás! **Le grito, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a takuya y los guerreros.

Ken: ¡…! Sorprendido ken volteo a ver a Koichi.

Koichi: el día que takuya y koji fueron por primera vez al digimundo intente seguirlos pero ellos estaba en el elevador pero yo no logre entrar, asi que intente bajar las escaleras, me caí, y mi alma se separó de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se quedó entre la línea entre la vida y la muerte, y mi alma fue al digimundo allí nuestro primer enemigo kerpymon encontró mi alma y uso sus poderes para transformar los digi-spirit de la oscuridad en su forma maligna, me dijo que había intentado hacer que un digimon lo usara para sus fines malignos pero ninguno lo logro porque no tenían la suficiente oscuridad en sus corazones para controlar sus poderes, casualmente yo si tenía la suficiente oscuridad en mi corazón para controlarlos, kerpymon se aprovechó de eso.

Koichi: esa oscuridad se formó poco a poco, nuestros padres se separaron antes que tuviéramos uso de razón, koji se fue con mi padre y yo con mi madre, mi abuela antes de morir me confeso que tenía un hermano gemelo menor, después de eso quería saber cómo era, pero cuando lo encontré nunca pude hablarle, mi madre siempre llegaba cansada después de llegar del trabajo solo para que yo siguiera adelante, y siempre se enfermaba por esforzarse demasiado, sentía celos y odiaba a koji porque llevaba una vida simple y tranquila sin saber que ella sufría y con el tiempo fui consumido por la oscuridad, entonces kerpymon me forzó a digievolucionar en el guerrero maligno de la oscuridad duskmon y velgemon, librándome de los recuerdos de cuando era humano.

Koichi: lastime a muchos digimon, pueblos, ciudades, solo para conseguir digi-code para kerpymon y para lucemon, casi destruí a mi hermano y a mis amigos, solo para seguir complaciendo a kerpymon para sus fines malignos e egoístas, duskmon era más fuerte que los digi-spirit humanos y bestias de mis amigos, los únicos capaces para derrotar a duskmon eran aldamon y Beowolfmon, cuando fui liberado de los poderes malignos de los digi-spirit malignos de la oscuridad y de kerpymon, recordé todo antes de transformarme y lo malo que hice cuando era duskmon.

Koichi: pensaba que la oscuridad eran poderes malignos, pero un Patamon me dijo que la luz y la oscuridad mantiene hermandad, y en donde se encuentra la luz siempre se encontrara la oscuridad, que no tenía que arrepentirme de formar parte de algo tan importante, después entendí que la oscuridad no significa maldad fue entonces que los digi-spirit de la oscuridad volvieron a su verdadera forma, regresaron a su forma original los verdaderos poderes de la oscuridad lowemon y Kaiserleomon.

Beowolfmon: hermano. Dijo con tristeza.

Koichi: lo que intento decir, es que ya no tienes que sufrir por ese pasado por todo lo que has hecho, tienes que pelear con kimeramon para desaparecer ese pasado, ya no tienes por qué lamentarte por eso, ya no tiene que tenerle miedo a los poderes de la oscuridad porque es parte de tu corazón parte de tu corazón siempre habrá oscuridad incluso en la más profunda luz, necesitas destruir a kimeramon para poder hacer que por fin te perdones por lo que has hecho, si no logra destruir a kimeramon significa que no mereces tener un digivice.

Koichi: porque para proteger a digimundo se necesita más que solo luz también necesitas oscuridad, te estoy diciendo que la manera para derrotar kimeramon es necesario usar los poderes de tu luz y de tu oscuridad, para por fin olvides y que te perdones lo que has hecho, no solamente perdonarte a ti mismo también es la manera en que el digimundo te podrá perdonar e incluso los digimon que hiciste sufrir.

Ken: para por fin perdonarme por todo lo que hice es usando el poder de mi luz y mi oscuridad. Repitiendo una parte de lo que le dijo Koichi.

Koichi: asi es, me contaron lo de esa semilla de la oscuridad, la semilla de la oscuridad no hizo que atacaras el digimundo lo que hizo fue despertar la oscuridad que estaba dormida en tu corazón y para satisfacer esa oscuridad inconscientemente creaste a kimeramon para sacar esa oscuridad en tu corazón.

Koichi: asi que no tienes que lamentarte ya no más, soy el guerrero de la oscuridad y como el guerrero de la oscuridad yo te ayudare a derrotar a kimeramon déjame cargar contigo lo malo que has hecho, quiero ayudarte a cargar con esa oscuridad en tu corazón, déjame ayudarte déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder de tu oscuridad. Dijo levantándole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse con una sonrisa.

Ken: tienes razón, ya no permitiré que ese pasado me siga atormentándome ya he sufrido demasiado por la culpa de la semilla de la oscuridad, voy a mostrarle a kimeramon el verdadero camino que he elegido yo destruiré a kimeramon es hora de que por fin cierre ese capítulo de mi vida para empezar uno nuevo, vamos minomon demostrarle a kimeramon nuestro verdadero poder. Dijo aceptando la ayuda de Koichi con determinación.

Minomon: ken, vamos a pelear. Dijo con determinación.

**MINOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… WORMMON, STINGMON.**

Davis: bien, ken ya entro en acción, ken vamos a dna digievolucionar.

Ken: no davis, Stingmon y yo queremos derrotar a kimeramon con nuestras propias manos, pero necesitare toda la ayuda posible.

Davis: entonces ExVeemon y yo les abriremos paso hacia kimeramon.

Koichi: yo también voy a ayudar.

**DIGI-SPIRIT DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… LOWEMON.**

Lowemon: hermano, takuya, ¿nos ayudan?

Beowolfmon: no tienes que pedírmelo te ayudare. Dijo con una sonrisa dispuesta a ayudar a su hermano.

Aldamon: solo tenías que preguntar.

Ken: vamos, Stingmon.

**CABEZA DE SERPIENTE**

Kimeramon uso un rayo desde su boca hacia Stingmon.

Lowemon: yo lo detendré. Dijo haciendo aparecer un escudo con forma de esfinge.

**X LASER**

ExVeemon uso el láser desde su pacho en forma de x hacia kimeramon lastimándole en los brazos de devimon de kimeramon.

**BOLA DE FUEGO**

**DESCARGA SOLAR**

Aldamon uso su bola de fuego y Beowolfmon uso la descarga solar para lastimar a kimeramon en sus alas de lucemon.

Aldamon: ahora Stingmon.

**ATAQUE DE AGUIJON**

Stingmon uso el aguijón de sus manos para atacar a kimeramon, pero…

**CABEZA DE SERPIENTE**

Kimeramon lanzo el rayo de energía desde su cabeza hacia Stingmon y hacia aldamon que estaba detrás de él.

Garudamon: Stingmon cuidado.

Lilimon: te ayudare Garudamon.

Zephyrmon: voy en camino.

Silphymon: les ayudare.

**ALAS DE ESPADA**

**CAÑON DE FLOR**

**ESFERA DE ENERGIA**

**VENTISCA PODEROSA**

Garudamon, Lilimon, Silphymon y Zephyrmon usaron sus ataques combinados para intentar detener el ataque de kimeramon pero fueron derrotadas con facilidad, haciendo que Garudamon volviera ser yokomon, Lilimon se convirtió en tanemon, Silphymon se convirtieron en salamon y Poromon, y Zephyrmon volvió a ser zoe.

Sora: ¡yokomon!

Mimi: ¡tanemon!

Kari: ¡salamon!

Yolei: ¡poromon!

Aldamon: Metalkabuterimon atrapa a zoe. Le grito.

Metalkabuterimon: no tienes que decirlo, haya voy zoe. Grito.

**METALKABUTERIMON CONTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… BEETLEMON.**

Beetlemon: ahí voy zoe. Dijo mientras a volar.

En ese momento beetlemon atrapa a zoe que estaba mal herida.

Beetlemon: resiste zoe.

Joe: dámela, estoy estudiando medicina para convertirme en doctor, yo la revisare. Le dijo acercándose a ella.

Beetlemon: entonces te la encargo.

Ken: zoe, kimeramon maldito, si tan solo fuéramos más fuertes. Dijo enojado.

Lowemon: ken, no pierdas la esperanza, cuando se pierde la esperanza la oscuridad de tu corazón se convierte en maldad, si pierdes la esperanza no podrás derrotar a kimeramon.

Ken: tienes razón, pero el problema ¿es cómo derrotar a kimeramon?

Lowemon: lo que necesitas hacer es pedirle ayuda a la oscuridad y a la luz de tu corazón, deséalo con todas tus fuerzas y asi ocurrirá un milagro.

Ken: pedirle ayuda a mi corazón, necesito pedirle ayuda a mi corazón, hermano dame fuerza para derrotar a kimeramon y enterrar ese oscuro pasado.

En ese momento una luz sale de la terminal-D de davis y de ella salió el digi-egg de los milagros y se oyó una voz.

Digi-egg del milagro: necesito regresar al lugar donde pertenezco. Y se paró enfrente de ken.

Ken: el digi-egg de los milagros. en ese momento en el pecho de ken aparecieron dos símbolos.

Tai: esos símbolos son como el día de nuestra batalla final con apocalymon, ¡son los emblemas de ken!

En ese momento en el símbolo del emblema de la bondad salió del cuerpo de ken convirtiéndose en el digi-egg de la bondad y se metieron en la terminal-D de ken.

Ken: el digi-egg de la bondad ha renacido. Dijo mirando su terminal-D.

Tai: el digi-egg de los milagros y de la bondad son de ken, acaso, eso es, ken usa el poder de tus dos digi-eggs ambos son tus emblemas úsalos para digievolucionar a Stingmon a un nuevo nivel.

Ken: ya entiendo, osamu, gracias por esta oportunidad, no la desperdiciare, ¡**STINGMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA!**

Stingmon: puedo sentirlo, este poder es el verdadero poder de ken, nuestro verdadero poder el poder de la bondad y los milagros.

**STINGMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA A… JEWELBEEMON.**

Stingmon digievoluciono a un digimon humanoide con armadura de insecto

Ken: ¿esa es la verdadera forma ultra de wormmon? Dijo sorprendiendo por la nueva apariencia de Stingmon.

Jewelbeemon: kimeramon, no dejare que utilices más tus poderes para lastimar a los demás, yo mismo te derrotare.

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_Ken: ¿esa es tu verdadera forma ultra wormmon?_

_Jewelbeemon: no solo es mi verdadera forma ultra, es nuestro verdadero poder tuyo y mío ken._

_Lowemon: parece que por fin comprendiste de donde proviene tu fuerza, nosotros también mostraremos nuestro verdadero poder, hermano takuya reciban nuestros digi-spirits._

_Jewelbeemon: en el próximo capítulo de adventure y frontier, el poder de la luz y la oscuridad, _**reunión 3ra parte, no dejaremos que vuelvas a renacer, el nacimiento de Jewelbeemon.**

_Jewelbeemon: kimeramon, yo mismo terminare con esta batalla._


End file.
